By Your side
by shmowzow11
Summary: Sequel to 'At Least We Made It This far'. The Autobots, the Yeagers, and Desirée's family and friends are still adapting to a life without constant danger. No government run alien hunting factions. No Decepticons or alien bounty hunters. But there are still so many things they haven't figured out—who are the Creators? Why do they want Optimus Prime?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It had been over a year since KSI and Cemetery Wind had been taken down. Galvatron was still in hiding. The remaining Autobots still lived on the Yeager residence, and it was still hard adjusting to a _normal_ life. There were no government operated alien-hunting organizations hunting us down. There were no alien bounty hunters sent by mysterious creatures trying to kill us. There were no traces of Decepticons anywhere. There was no danger, and it was almost suspicious. For a lot of us, we had to spend _five years_ of our lives in constant danger and having it just stop—it was almost unreal.

Everything felt... _normal_.

We were trying our best, that was what mattered.

Everyone tried their best to put the past behind them—the slaughter of old comrades, the weight of not knowing whether or not humanity would come to re-accept the Autobots— _every little thing_ that weighed down on one's heart and Spark, we tried our best to not think about it so frequently. But it was difficult, since, now, there are so many things that we still don't know.

Why the Creators were so hell-bent on getting Optimus; what were the Creators' plans when they got Optimus; were there still plans on detonating the Seed—too many things that just felt too overwhelming to think about.

We wanted answers and we wanted them as soon as possible. But without any kind of lead, it was almost impossible. For all we knew, we'd just have to live with the mystery and move on with our lives.

It'd be for the best, too, since a majority of us have children to take care of, to protect.

We all knew how violent humans had become towards the Transformers, how far we'd be willing to go to eliminate what we considered an _"infestation"_ of _"alien terrorists"_. But figuring out that there were _half-Cybertronian_ children living amongst the humans—that there were human women _willing_ to have children with Transformers—could cause some _serious_ problems.

So we decided to keep that little part secret to the schools our children attended and to the public in general.

But enough of that. That's a story for another time.

I promise you that.

For now, we're all just trying to adapt to the world around us.

In the past year, we've undergone a _lot_ , discovered a _lot_ —things we didn't believe would be possible. But thanks to Joshua Joyce, who, surprisingly, became an ally of the Autobots, helped make some of the impossible possible.

You guys probably think this is annoying, huh? Me talking in riddles? I'll go ahead and wrap this up for you guys.

My name is Desirée Witwicky. I'm the Sparkmate of Optimus Prime, the mother of his children, the carrier of the All Spark's power, the foster daughter of Ron and Judy Witwicky, I suppose I could be considered an ex-NEST soldier, and I've spent so many years of my life fighting alongside the Autobots.

You all know the story of how I met the Autobots, and everything that's happened up until the downfall of KSI and Cemetery Wind. Let me tell you, everything that's happened in our year of normalcy, and everything that's bound to happen in the future, I'm sure, makes what happened then seem like nothing.

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **HEY-YO! I HOPE THIS INTRO TO 'BY YOUR SIDE' IS OK. SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE SLOPPY. IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW IT COULD BE CLEANED UP A LITTLE, JUST REVIEW OR PM ME. HONESTLY, I DON'T MIND A LITTLE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. YOU ALL HELPED ME SO MUCH THROUGH 'AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR', I'M TRUSTING YOU GUYS TO HELP ME THROUGH THIS STORY, TOO! SINCE THE NEXT 'TRANSFORMERS' MOVIE ISN'T GOING TO BE OUT FOR A COUPLE YEARS, I'VE GOT A LOT OF FILLERS ON MY HANDS UNTIL THAT MOVIE COMES OUT.**

 **SO, JUST A HEAD'S UP, I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I DID WHEN I WAS WRITING 'AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR'. I'M GOING TO BE STARTING COLLEGE IN THE NEXT WEEK AND I'M ALSO WORKING PART-TIME [I GOT A JOB, WOOHOO!] SO I'LL PROBABLY BE BUSY WITH COLLEGE WORK AND WORK, SO I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN FIND THE TIME TO SQUEEZE IT IN. BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN LEAVE SOME HELPFUL REVIEWS!**

 **ANYWHO, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE, NOR DO I OWN THE OC'S THAT WERE PREVIOUSLY LOANED TO ME IN 'AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR', THOSE OC'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. JUST VERY QUICKLY, 'BY YOUR SIDE' IS SET A YEAR AFTER EVERYTHING THAT WENT DOWN WITH KSI AND CEMETERY WIND AND ALL THAT, SO I JUST NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING, KIND REVIEWERS. IT INVOLVES THE AGES OF DESIRÉE, SAOIRSE, EDEN—PRETTY MUCH THE AGES OF ALL THE MAIN HUMAN/HALF-HUMAN CHARACTERS FROM MY LAST STORY.**

 **I AM GUESSING THAT IN 'AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR', THE STORY ENDED WITH DESIRÉE BEING IN HER LATE TWENTIES, I THINK IT'S ABOUT 28 OR 29 YEARS OLD.**

 **SAOIRSE WAS BETWEEN 8-10 YEARS OLD.**

 **EDEN WAS ABOUT 6-8 YEARS OLD [SHE'S 2 AND A HALF YEARS YOUNGER THAN SAOIRSE, I REMEMBER THAT].**

 **AS FOR THE AGES OF BLOSSOM, MUSA, MYA, ROSALYN, ABBY, ALEC AND ATHENA [ABBY'S TWINS], ETC., MAYBE A ROUGH ESTIMATION...I JUST CAN'T REMEMBER FOR THE LIFE OF ME THEIR AGES. I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND. I THOUGHT I HAD IT, BUT I HONESTLY DON'T THINK I DO.**

 **THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS WAY TOO LONG.**

 **SO, STAY SNAPPY.**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

 **Saoirse POV**

She was watching as Uncle Cade and Ratchet discussed something. Mama and Daddy had told Saoirse that they needed a moment to talk privately, and to take Eden and Orion with her—just for a moment. Uncle Cade and Ratchet didn't seem to mind Saoirse, Eden, or Orion spending a little time in the barn. Ratchet said that as long as the three of them didn't interfere with what they were doing, there would be no problems.

"What're you guys working on?" Saoirse asked.

The two stopped talking for a moment and looked over at Saoirse. She always loved knowing what Uncle Cade was working on—he had come up with some pretty cool inventions, thanks to the Autobots helping him.

"That very special project your mother's helping us with," Uncle Cade said.

Saoirse tilted her head a little to the side, her blue black curls falling a little over her face. Usually Cade told her whatever project he was working on.

"Why is it so special?" Saoirse asked.

"Well, it's something that is important to your mother," Cade said. "It's kind of like a trial, we don't know if it'll actually work but it's worth trying."

"Is Daddy gonna help with it?" Eden exclaimed, adjusting Orion on her lap. Orion was a little over a year old and always wanted to move around, always curious about everything around him.

"Yes." Ratchet looked over at the Prime's children. "He'll help with whatever he finds necessary."

"But why is it so special?" Eden asked.

The barn door opened and Mama poked her head in, smiling at her friends and children.

"Hey," she said. "Were they behaving?"

* * *

Saoirse and Eden watched their parents carefully. Ever since they had come back to the house from the barn, they kept whispering to each other. Saoirse wasn't sure what they were talking about, but they looked a little upset.

"Are Mama and Daddy upset with each other?" Eden asked.

Saoirse looked at her sister with a slight frown.

"I don't know."

"They look upset."

"It's probably nothing."

"How do _you_ know?" Eden looked up at Saoirse expectantly.

Saoirse glanced over at her parents again. They _seemed_ upset, but they always worked out their problems—that's how Saoirse saw it. She had seen it happen a couple times before.

"Just a feeling," she said.

* * *

 **Desirée POV**

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Optimus had the Holoform activated, the two of us discussing a very important topic. The whole situation started when Bee announced an idea he had one night. We all decided it'd be best if we could have _one night_ to just sit down and _talk_ and just _relax_. Cade had put together a bonfire while the Autobots had their Holoforms activated. Mya and the others came by and we just spent most of the night laughing and talking.

Needless to say, a lot of memories ended up being resurfaced.

O.O.O.O

 _"You're serious?" Bee's Holoform arched an eyebrow at me. Cade had put together a bonfire, bringing out beer, drinks for the kids, and some food for the humans. After about an hour of just socializing and having a good time, the topics kind of switched, and everyone started going down memory lane. Somehow, the conversation went to old adventures the Autobots and the others had when the Autobots first arrived on earth._

 _" Yeah I'm serious," I exclaimed. "You guys made a touchdown in suburbia asking three teenagers to help you save the world."_

 _"If anything, the Mission City battle helped you all out a lot," Ironhide put in. "If it hadn't been for us, NEST wouldn't've been put together."_

 _"A lot of things wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for us," Sideswipe said._

 _I snorted, rolling my eyes at that. "You guys may have helped us out, but you put us through hell and back."_

 _"Like what?" Sideswipe said._

 _"That whole Egypt fiasco?" I arched a brow at Sideswipe. "That was something I could've done without."_

 _"But at least the threat was taken care of," Ratchet put in calmly._

 _I gave a humorless chuckle, taking a sip of my beer. "I'd prefer not to remember Egypt."_

 _"It brought you and Sam back together," Bee chimed._

 _"And you and Prime," Ironhide added._

 _That all too familiar ache in my chest started. Even though the Egypt battle happened years ago, the mention of Optimus's death still got an emotional rise out of me. The fact that Optimus died...it was something I always thought was impossible. I had been under the impression that since Optimus was Prime, he was invincible. It was that whole disaster that showed me that wasn't exactly the case._

 _"That right there—that's why I don't like remembering Egypt," I sighed. "Bringing up that...it sucks."_

 _"What happened in Egypt?" Tessa asked._

 _"I died," Optimus said in that deep rumble of his. The Holoform's bright blue eyes cast downward for a moment before looking at me. He knew the topic of his death was touchy for me, and he tried to mention it as little as possible._

 _" Seriously?" Rosalyn's eyes widened at that. We got so caught up in our own little discussions, we forgot that there were people and Autobots who hadn't been there to experience that._

 _Optimus nodded. "Desirée brought me back." A softness came into Optimus's eyes and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks._

 _"Is that what those tattoos mean?" Tessa asked. "The ones on your arm?"_

 _Much to my displeasure, the map to the Energon source was still etched onto my arm, the Matrix still displayed on the palm of my hand. After trying and trying and trying to figure out how to get rid of the markings—and failing—I eventually gave up and learned to live with it._

 _" This..." I motioned to my arm. "...was actually a map to some ancient energy source for them. I could never get rid of it."_

 _"You know what I really want to understand?" Bee asked, before anyone else could say anything. "You've got the All Spark's power."_

 _"Uhm, yeah, what about it?" I asked in confusion._

 _"Back in Mission, when Megatron killed Jazz, you brought him back to life," Bee said. "Then you brought Prime back to life, too."_

 _"I had the Matrix to bring Optimus back."_

 _"But you had the All Spark for Jazz, and you couldn't even control it yet."_

 _"Just get to the slagging point already," Ironhide exclaimed impatiently._

 _Bee shot a glare the weapon specialist's way before continuing. "What if you were able to bring the Autobots we lost back to life?"_

 _A heavy silence hung in the air. We hadn't spoken about the fallen Autobots in a long time, it was like some kind of silent agreement that they not be talked about. It wasn't that we forgot about them, but it was just better not to talk about it._

 _"Even if I can do that again," I said slowly, "I don't have their original bodies. KSI melted that down and made those prototypes."_

 _"I'm sure Joyce has some spare prototype bodies back at KSI," Bee countered._

 _"Bee, I don't even know if I can do that again," I said. "Those prototypes KSI had may have been made out of their melted down bodies, but it's been designed differently. For all we know, those things don't have Sparks. They don't function like you guys do."_

 _Bee leaned forward, looking at me with wide, glittering eyes. "What if we redesign them?"_

 _"I'm not that good at engineering." I frowned. "Ask me to fix an engine—yeah, sure I can do that—ask me to redesign the bodies of altered Autobots and Decepticons, you might as well be speaking a different language."_

 _"Just think about it, OK?" Bee asked. "If Joyce has some remaining prototype bodies that had never been used—or...or at lease some spare parts—it could at least be possible."_

O.O.O.O

The subject remained above our heads for a while until Cade said that if Bee's so determined to see if it'll work, we might as well give it a try. So about six months ago, Cade contacted Joshua and started asking the big questions right away. It took a lot of convincing and pleading, but Joyce eventually agreed.

"Desirée." I looked over at Optimus, those vibrant blue eyes looking at me with the utmost seriousness. "We're putting everyone here at risk by doing this."

"We're just going to test the waters," I assured him. "This is a trial. Bee seems to think I can revive them using the All Spark. His logic is it worked on Jazz, it can work again on the others."

"What happens if it malfunctions?"

"Then we'll handle it." I frowned up at the Prime's Holoform. "If it ends up going badly, they won't leave the farm, Optimus."

"I don't want to risk anyone's safety."

"And you won't. If anything, it'll be _my_ fault if anything goes wrong," I said. "I'm the one who's probably going to bring them back; I'll be the one to end it if it does south."

Optimus sighed, putting a hand over mine. "That's what I don't like."

"Everything will be just fine," I said softly. "If it works, it works; if it doesn't, it doesn't."

With a reluctant nod, the discussion came to an end. Cade and Ratchet were working on redesigning the prototypes that Joyce was trying to get out of the old KSI headquarters. Joyce had sent over some blueprints to help them out for the time being, but without an actual body, it was kind of difficult.

Looking over to where Saoirse, Eden, and Orion were, I felt my heart warm a little at the sight of them. Whenever I felt stressed out, just spending time—even just glancing—at my kids made me feel better.

"How've their teachings been going?" I asked.

Optimus placed a hand, gently, on my shoulder. The Prime had been teaching Saoirse and Eden as frequently as possible about being a Prime's offspring and why it was so important. He had started to slowly put in some of their Cybertronian heritage into the teachings, and it seemed like they were taking it nicely. Orion wasn't old enough to fully understand what Optimus was saying, but the Prime was trying to teach him young.

"They're taking it well," Optimus rumbled.

I nodded. I felt a gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach. The girls weren't displaying any kind of unusual powers, and it was too early to tell for Orion. But if Saoirse and Eden inherited _any_ of the All Spark's power from me, or anything from Optimus, I dreaded having it happen when Optimus or I were not around.

"They'll be just fine, right?" I asked softly. "Nothing'll happen to them?"

Optimus kissed my temple. "They'll be perfectly fine."

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT THIS UP! I'VE JUST BEEN HAVING ONE OF THOSE DAYS WHERE IT FELT LIKE NOTHING WAS WORKING RIGHT. AND I'M SO, SO SORRY IF THIS CH. WAS SLOPPY! JUST LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO CHANGE ANYTHING. ALSO, THIS STORY WILL BE MOSTLY TOLD THROUGH THE POV OF SAOIRSE AND EDEN, BUT I WILL MIX IN SOME OTHER CHARACTERS' POV, IF THAT'S OK.**

 **ANOTHER THING, THE WHOLE BRINGING-THE-DEAD-AUTOBOTS-BACK-TO-LIFE IDEA—THAT WASN'T MY IDEA. I REMEMBER A KIND REVIEWER SUGGESTING SOMETHING ALONG THOSE LINES. PRETTY MUCH, ANY OC OR SUGGESTION I NEVER GOT AROUND TO ADDING IN 'AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR' WILL MORE THAN LIKELY BE PUT IN 'BY YOUR SIDE'. I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE TO ANYONE WHO HAD A SUGGESTION OR OC THAT I DIDN'T PUT IN 'AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR'. AS I GET FURTHER INTO THIS STORY, I'LL TRY TO WRITE IN OC'S LIKE BLOSSOM, MYA, ABBY, MARLI, ETC.; FOR NOW, IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TRYING TO DEVELOP THE STORY.**

 **ANYWHO, I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OC'S OR THE BRINGING-THE-DEAD-AUTOBOTS-BACK-TO-LIFE SUGGESTION. THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **STAY SNAPPY.**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

 **Saoirse POV**

It was later that day when Saoirse and Eden were called outside by their father—they both knew why he needed them. Even though it was the weekend, and they didn't have to go to _regular_ school on the weekend, their father still had them learning a lot of things— _"intensely personal information"_ , he'd call it.

Daddy had them learning things about space, the importance of sentient beings, always protecting family. Then he started talking about distant planets—more importantly, one planet that Saoirse and Eden couldn't quite pronounce. Daddy said that the planet they couldn't quite pronounce was once a powerful empire, that everything on that planet had been good and no one ever acted badly.

Then something bad happened and they had to leave.

Once Saoirse and Eden found their father outside, he started talking.

"Do you remember the planet I told you both about?" he asked. He had that human looking version of himself out. The one thing that was a little confusing was that he went back and forth between looking human like Mama and being huge and metallic.

"I guess," Eden said.

"Do you know why I started talking about it?"

The sisters shrugged.

Daddy sighed and looked down for a moment. Saoirse knew that Daddy was always overthinking things sometimes, and he always looked like he was concentrating really hard.

"It's an important part of what I'm teaching you," he said. "It could serve as part of the foundation of these lessons."

"By why's it so important?" Saoirse asked.

"That planet...it was my home," Daddy said, kneeling down. "It was my home and the other Autobots' home as well."

"You lived on another _planet_?" Eden's eyes lit up with excitement.

"But why do you look like that sometimes?" Saoirse asked.

Looking down at himself, their father let out a sigh.

"This is just an extension of myself," he said. "You've seen the other form...the other me."

Saoirse and Eden nodded.

"The super big one?" Eden asked.

" _That_ is the real me." Daddy nodded, giving a small smile. "On Cybertron, we were all big like that—we are able to transform into anything." Holding a hand up to stop any questions Saoirse or Eden might have, Daddy let out another sigh. "This humanlike version of me is not the real me. The Autobots and myself use this as a disguise so we can blend in, to spend time with Cade and your mother without any difficulties." Taking a moment to stop talking, a slight scowl appeared on their father's face.

"Is something wrong?" Saoirse asked.

"We are getting off topic." Looking at Saoirse and Eden with the utmost seriousness, the sisters shut their mouths. When that look appeared on their father's face, it meant he didn't want any interruptions of any kind. "The reason I told you about Cybertron is because it's part of your heritage," Daddy explained. "It's important that you know about it."

"'Cause you're from there?" Eden asked.

Daddy nodded once.

"What does that make us?" Saoirse asked.

"It makes you and your brother something special," he said. "You three are apart of two great species—two _powerful_ species. Another reason I want you to know all this is because you're the descendants of a Prime."

"Prime?" Saoirse asked.

"On Cybertron, Primes were considered leaders, a high ranking. You three are descendants of a Prime, so that makes you important."

* * *

 **Optimus POV**

The Prime was trying his best to explain the very basics of being a Prime. Optimus didn't know if any of his Sparklings would want the title of Prime when they got older, but he thought it would be important for them to at least _understand_ the concept of it. Certainly, when Optimus's duties as Prime came to an end, _someone_ would have to take the title, and it did seem reasonable for one of his Sparklings to inherit it.

 _I can't know for sure if that's what they truly want,_ he thought solemnly.

Saoirse, Eden, and Orion had such little understanding of their Cybertronian heritage, the whole idea of inheriting the title of Prime would probably mean very little to them.

Sighing, Optimus kept reminding himself that as long as his Sparklings knew what they were and everything else that came with it, then there'd be no problems.

Optimus was certain of that.

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **I'M SO, SO SORRY FOR THIS CH.'S SLOPPINESS. I HAD A LONG DAY AT WORK AND I JUST WANTED TO WIND DOWN A LITTLE AND DECIDED I WANTED TO WRITE A NEWER UPDATE. SO...I HOPE IT WAS AT LEAST TOLERABLE. WHEN I'M NOT SO EXHAUSTED [AND IT'S NOT FOUR IN THE MORNING] I'LL HOPEFULLY BE ABLE TO POST A MORE DECENT CH.**

 **SO...THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE IS, SADLY, NOT MINE. I DON'T OWN THE OC'S THAT WERE LOANED TO ME DURING 'AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR'. I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

 **IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU GUYS THINK COULD BE CHANGED IN THIS CH., OR IN THE PREVIOUS CH.'S FOR THAT MATTER, JUST LET ME KNOW. PM ME; LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK; IT'S YOUR DECISION. I'M ALWAYS OPEN FOR A LITTLE HELP AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.**

 **STAY SNAPPY.**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

 **Desirée POV**

I looked over the blueprints with Cade and Ratchet. Joshua still hadn't sent us anything to actually work with, so the blueprints were the best things we had to work with at the moment. Ratchet was talking about the different ways to redesign the prototypes, making it so that there would be easier access to the area in the chest where the Spark would be located.

"But they don't have Sparks," I said, feeling slightly frustrated. "This plan doesn't feel like it's well thought out."

"Bumblebee is willing to see if it can work," Ratchet said gruffly.

"I'm all for seeing if this will work or not, but Lockdown pretty much destroyed their Sparks and KSI altered them _completely_." I looked at Ratchet with a frown. "I'm still trying to understand _how_ this will work if the key part isn't there."

"We'll have to improvise," Cade said.

"Their Sparks are their life-force," I said.

"Quit worrying so much," Cade said, giving a reassuring smile. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

 **Eden POV**

Eden couldn't understand some of the things that her father had told her. She thought it was cool that he was from another planet, but he started talking about things that she couldn't quite get a hold of.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't _try_ to understand.

Eden's father said that since she and Saoirse and Orion were his children, that made them very important. She wasn't sure if she really believed that. The way Eden saw it, she wasn't anymore important than Aunt Abby's kids or Uncle Sideswipe's daughter—or anyone else, for that matter. Eden thought of herself being as ordinary as them. Orion was too young to fully understand even _half_ of what their father was _saying_. Saoirse took everything their father said seriously, so it wouldn't be a big surprise if Saoirse truly believed she was important because of who their parents were.

Daddy had said something about _'Prime'_ making them important.

Eden knew that his name was Optimus Prime, but everything he was teaching them was so overwhelming—so _confusing_ sometimes—that she wasn't even sure what he was talking about half the time.

The few things Eden truly understood from their father's lessons—the things she could actually understand and acknowledge—was the importance of family and protecting whatever matters most. Eden believed she could do that—she could handle protecting her family if she found it truly necessary, and Eden always appreciated her family. She knew that.

Sighing, Eden sat criss-crossed on the ground in the living room. Saoirse was talking with Aunt Abby. It was the first time in a while Aunt Abby came to visit with Alec and Athena. Rosalyn and Blossom would visit occasionally, but it felt like forever since Aunt Abby had visited with their cousins.

"That's our Aunt Abby," Eden said, looking at Orion. The one year old was in his play area, happily playing with his toys without a care in the world. Eden took notice to how similar Orion and their father looked—when Daddy was in his human form, Orion looked like a miniaturized version of him. "Aunt Abby even brought Alec and Athena. They're our cousins."

Orion looked up at Eden with slight curiosity before focusing on his toys again.

"Aunt Abby's nice," Eden continued. "She's Mama's sister, but she's not like Mama." Eden looked at Orion, sighing. "You've met Aunt Blossom, but you probably don't remember her. She'd bring Musa with her—Musa's Blossom's daughter. They're really nice. I think when you're older, you'll really like them."

After a while, Eden stopped talking. It was obvious that Orion wasn't interested in what she had to say, and Aunt Abby was still talking with Saoirse. Alec and Athena were spending time with Bee, so Eden was only left to spend time with herself. Everyone else was doing their own thing—Mama was in the barn with Uncle Cade and Ratchet; Daddy was resting; the other Autobots were busy with their own stuff—it felt like Eden didn't really have anyone to spend time with.

"Are you OK?" a voice asked.

Eden looked up and saw a woman standing near the entrance of the living room, her eyes were blue like Eden's.

"Who are you?" Eden asked.

"My name is Elita," the woman said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We met once before, not too long before your brother's birth."

Eden's eyes narrowed slightly, trying to make herself remember.

"I _think_ I remember you."

Elita slowly approached Eden and Orion, causing Eden to stiffen a little.

"Do you know what I am?" Elita asked.

"Are you like my Daddy?"

Elita's eyes went down for a moment before nodding. "I am," she said calmly. "Your father and I were...close...before he came here."

Eden studied Elita carefully. Elita was pretty, but Eden wasn't sure what to think of her.

"You knew him?" Eden asked.

Elita nodded.

Eden's nose scrunched up a little. "I haven't really seen you around here...or really do anything."

"I decided to go out on the road for a little bit," Elita said. "I needed a moment to clear myself up."

Eden gave a hum and looked over at Orion, who was looking at Elita with wide eyes. He seemed interested in Elita, but Eden couldn't know for sure.

"Orion's getting pretty big, huh?" Eden asked.

Elita looked over at Orion and a small smile settled on her face. "He is," she said. "He almost looks like his father."

"He likes to move around." Eden looked at Elita. "He likes to touch everything and see everything."

"Human Sparklings are very curious creatures," Elita hummed.

"Do you have any?"

Elita's eyes lowered. "No."

Eden looked at Elita. She looked upset by the question—was Elita upset at her?

"Eden?" Looking over Elita, Eden saw her mother, standing by the living room entrance looking surprised. "Oh...Elita, I didn't know you were back."

Elita stood up. "I'm sorry this was such short notice. I felt it was necessary to come back."

Mama walked over and picked Orion up, motioning Eden over.

"It's fine," Mama said. "It was just a surprise. Did you visit with the others? I think they'd be happy to see you."

"Mama, Elita was just talking with me," Eden exclaimed.

Mama nodded. "I know."

"I'll go visit with the others," Elita said. "It's been a while."

After Elita left, Eden frowned. She looked up at Mama and saw a confusing look on her face.

"Mama?" Eden said.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"How did Elita know Daddy?"

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **I AM SO, SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS UPDATE TO BE PUT UP. I JUST HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, THOUGH. I'LL TRY AND POST FUTURE UPDATES QUICKER THAN I HAVE BEEN—IT'S NOT FAIR TO YOU GUYS TO HAVE TO WAIT.**

 **AGAIN, I'M SORRY.**

 **ANYWAY, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE OC'S THAT WERE LOANED TO ME—THOSE OC'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I'LL ALSO BE SURE TO ADD THE NEWEST OC'S IN AS SOON AS I CAN.**

 **STAY SNAPPY.**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	5. Chapter 5

**4**

 **Eden POV**

Eden couldn't really understand why Mama looked so surprised then scared. Mama frowned and seemed to think over what she was about to say.

"Elita was a very special person in your father's life," Mama said slowly.

"How special?"

Mama knelt down and place her hands on Eden's shoulders. Eden could tell that Mama didn't really feel comfortable talking about how Daddy knew Elita, but Eden always found herself getting too curious about a lot of things.

"Once upon a time, before your father and I met, Elita and your father really liked each other," Mama sighed.

Eden's eyes widened a little.

"Daddy liked someone before _you_?"

Mama gave a small smile and nodded. "Sometimes it takes a person a long time to realize who they want to spend their life with. Sometimes it's very sudden for some people. Your father and Elita were happy together, then things happened and..." Mama shrugged.

"Is Daddy friends with Elita now?" Eden looked up at Mama, her blue eyes sparkling curiously.

"Yes, they're friends now." Mama placed a hand on Eden's cheek and smiled. "Let's not ask anymore questions, OK?"

* * *

 **Desirée POV**

I sighed. Bee had offered to watched the girls for a little bit while I got Orion ready for a nap. It had been a long day and I was in desperate need of some rest. The Autobots were busy doing their own thing—pretty much everyone was doing something with their life. I sighed.

After giving Orion his snack and making sure he was cleaned up and everything was a-OK, I put him down for a nap in his crib so he could rest.

After leaving Orion's room, I let out a slight groan and rubbed my face.

With everything that was going down, it was hard trying to find some level of normalcy. Without any kind of threat that needed the Autobots' attention, they didn't really have much of a purpose, but they chose to stay because of families and the friends they had on earth.

Leaning against the doorframe going into Orion's room, I tried my hardest to calm down the whirlwind of emotions going through me.

* * *

 **Saoirse POV**

Saoirse felt like the day went on too slowly. It was nice to finally see Aunt Abby after such a long time and finally see how Alec and Athena were. Saoirse wouldn't have minded if Aunt Abby and all of her parents' friends came over to visit more often. It felt like she hadn't seen them in forever.

"You're doing OK, right, Saoirse?" Abby asked.

Looking up at her aunt, Saoirse smiled and nodded quickly.

"Are the kids at school treating you alright?"

"Mm-hmm." Saoirse looked over at Alec and Athena, who were playing with each other happily. "School's nice. I get a lot of help with my homework and I have a lot of friends."

Aunt Abby smiled a little. "That's good."

"Sometimes they ask why my eyes look like this," Saoirse said. "Mama and Daddy say that I shouldn't tell them too much about myself."

Abby frowned a little. "It's important not to tell people _too_ much about what you are, Saoirse. Your sister and brother, my children and Blossom's child, are very unique."

Saoirse sighed, fiddling with her fingers as she looked over at Alec and Athena again.

"Why're we so different?" Saoirse asked.

"Different?" Abby's brows furrowed.

"We're really different from everyone else at school." Saoirse looked up at Abby. "I just wanna know why."

"You're different because that's who you are," Abby said. "Being different is what makes all of us who we are."

Saoirse nodded. What Aunt Abby said made sense.

"If I told them that Daddy isn't human, what do you think would happen?" Saoirse asked. "Would they be angry?"

Aunt Abby couldn't help but feel surprised over Saoirse's question. She had a hunch that if anyone found out about half-Cyertornian children's existence, there'd undoubtedly be some kind of uproar. Humans had spent so much time trying to hunt down the Autobots, melting them down to make something newer and shinier, thinking about what would happen if the existence of the kids came out was unthinkable.

"There might be some people who won't accept you, your siblings, or anyone who's not like them," Abby said.

"Why?"

Abby gently placed a hand on top of Saoirse's head. "Humans don't like what they can't understand. But they _despise_ things that can't or won't change, who won't act and think and _be_ just like them. Everyone in the world wants everyone else to be like them—the same. Your parents, just like your Uncle Bee and I, and Sideswipe and Blossom, broke that rule. You're all unique. No one is meant to be just like everyone else. The world would be boring if they were."

"But I still don't..."

"Saoirse, for right now, your parents, along with the rest of us, want you kids to have a normal and safe childhood. There may come a time where the world will find out about you guys, but for now, keep in mind that not everyone will be as understanding as us."

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **I DON'T THINK I COULD GET THE WORDS TO APOLOGIZE FOR HAVING YOU GUYS WAIT FOR SO LONG. TO BE HONEST, I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I'D CONSIDER THIS A GOOD CH. I'LL LEAVE IT UP TO YOU GUYS.**

 **FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS RECENTLY OFFERED AN OC, THANK YOU IMMENSELY, AND TO EVERYONE WHO OFFERED AN OC IN 'AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR', THANK YOU, AS WELL, I'LL BE SURE TO ADD THEM IN AS SOON AS I CAN.**

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT FOR THIS LONG FOR THE UPDATE, BUT I HOPE IT WAS AT LEAST SOMETHING.**

 **STAY SNAPPY.**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	6. Chapter 6

**5**

 **Eden POV**

The next day, Eden and Saoirse were getting ready for school. Mya had dropped by to visit, even offering to take the girls to school. Eden liked it when Mya visited, cause that usually meant that Ironhide would come out. Eden liked Ironhide—he was nice and, when he came into the house, made sure that there was plenty of stuff to do. Sometimes, when Mama and Daddy weren't around, Ironhide would talk about different kinds of weapons. Eden promised she wouldn't tell her parents, even though Ironhide said he didn't really care if she talked about it or not.

"Girls, are you ready?" Mama called. "Mya's waiting. You'll be late for school!"

"Just a minute!" Saoise called.

* * *

"How come you don't visit a lot?" Eden asked.

The school Eden and Saoirse went to was a little far from where the farm was, and sometimes there were tons of cars that made getting to school feel even _longer_. But that meant there was a little more time to talk.

Eden did like to talk—not as much as Saoirse though.

"I got a new job," Mya said, throwing a smile Eden's way. "Remember?"

Eden nodded. "But I like it when you visit cause Ironhide comes out."

 _" That's the only reason why you'll talk to me?"_ Ironhide cried through the radio. _"I'm wounded, Prime."_

Eden's brows furrowed a little at that. Ironhide and all of Daddy's friends had started calling her, Saoirse, and Orion _'Prime'_. That wasn't their last name—their last name was Witwicky.

"Do you guys call us Prime cause of Daddy?" Eden asked.

"Eden, weren't you paying any attention to what Daddy was saying?" Saoirse said. "He's super important, so _we're_ super important."

 _"Primes are very important to us,"_ Ironhide said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Just think about it this way," Mya said, "it's like being related to a king or something."

Ironhide made a sound that made Eden smile.

* * *

Once they were at the school, Mya and Saoirse got out, but Eden said she needed to do something first before getting out. Ironhide told Mya and Saoirse to go, he'd watch over Eden.

 _"Something's bothering you, right?"_ he asked.

"It's just...sometimes when I go into Uncle Cade's barn, I see a lot of weird things in the inventions he made." Eden looked down, almost as if she were afraid of something Ironhide would say.

 _"Weird things?"_ Eden looked at the radio. Ironhide sounded worried, and that made Eden's stomach twist.

"It's like I can see what's keeping Uncle Cade's inventions alive," she said. "It's not like what you guys have—it's different and sometimes I feel like...I don't know."

Ironhide had been warned of situations like this—the possibilities of Desirée's and Optimus's kids developing powers of some sort. They could've inherited some of the All Spark's power from Desirée.

 _"Has anything else happened to you?"_ Ironhide asked.

Eden looked out the window for a moment, squirming nervously in the seat. Even though Eden couldn't see Ironhide's face, she knew he was staring at her—she could _feel_ it.

 _"Eden,"_ he barked.

Letting out a groan, Eden threw her arms across her chest. "I snuck into Uncle Cade's barn one time and I caused one of his inventions to fall apart."

Ironhide felt confusion rise in him. _"Fall apart?"_

"I didn't touch it, I swear!" Eden looked at the radio with wide eyes. "I just thought about it looking a little differently and it fell apart."

When Ironhide didn't say anything, Eden felt like her heart weighed a thousand pounds. Uncle Cade seemed a little irked that his invention had fallen apart, but she couldn't bring herself to admit who really caused it. Eden was scared that Ironhide would start yelling at her. No one was allowed in the barn without permission or without Ratchet's assistance. A lot of the inventions in the barn were specially made under Ratchet's supervision, and it wouldn't be smart to have them taken outside.

 _"I'll take you inside,"_ Ironhide said after a minute. _"Get your stuff ready, OK?"_

Eden felt her stomach twist. She had never seen Ironhide act like that, and she knew better than to argue with him. Putting her backpack on and climbing out, Eden waited anxiously for Ironhide to follow her out.

"Ironhide?" Mya rushed out and looked between the two of them. "What's wrong?"

"I'll take Eden in." Ironhide glanced over at Eden before leaning in to where Mya was standing and whispering something. Nodding, Mya climbed back into the vehicle, giving Eden a quick goodbye hug.

"Am I in trouble?" Eden asked.

"Why would you be in trouble?"

"You look upset." Eden looked down shamefully. "I shouldn't have told. Now you're mad at me."

"Eden, I'm not mad at you," Ironhide said. "I'm just trying to understand this myself. Everything you all have been through, I can't begin to understand it."

Neither of them said anything for a moment. They didn't really know what to say at that moment.

* * *

 **Mya POV**

"She thought of it looking differently and it fell apart?" Mya's brows furrowed at what Ironhide had told her.

 _"That's what she said."_ Concern laced Ironhide's voice and that caused Mya to feel worried. _"I could ask Ratchet to run some tests on Eden and Saoirse—before anything gets too out of hand."_

"Talk to Optimus and Desirée first," Mya sighed. "If Eden's already starting to show signs of developing abilities, they need to know first."

Ironhide let out a sigh and grumbled an agreement.

"Ya know, from what Eden was describing, she could have some kind of psionic ability to control machines," Mya offered.

Ironhide let out a thoughtful grunt.

"Maybe the abilities are different for each of them."

The Holoform activated, a hand being placed gently on Mya's shoulder. Mya looked at Ironhide's Holoform and gave a small smile. They had over a year to develop their relationship, and it was something they truly cherished. Mya couldn't help but find it hilarious that Ironhide still chose to put up that tough-guy façade around the other Autobots—he didn't want them to think he was going soft.

"Let's not worry about that now," Ironhide said, his usually gruff voice sounding strangely gentler.

Mya nodded, placing a hand over his.

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS GOOD AND I APOLOGIZE GREATLY FOR NOT HAVING IT UP SOONER! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WRITE THIS AND FINISH HOMEWORK I'VE BEEN PROCRASTINATING ON SO I'VE BEEN A LITTLE DISTRACTED! BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS FOUND THIS CH. AT LEAST TOLERABLE!**

 **WHEW! I AM SO HAPPY THIS WEEK IS ALMOST OVER. IT FELT LIKE IT'S BEEN GOING ON FOREVER AND I JUST NEED A BREAK! WORK AND SCHOOL HAS BEEN MERCILESS ON ME AND IT IS SO HARD TRYING TO FIND THE TIME TO DO HOMEWORK AFTER WORKING AND I AM REALLY STARTING TO GET FRUSTRATED. BUT THAT'S ENOUGH COMPLAINING FROM ME!**

 **SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME. I'VE BEEN WORKING AND GOING TO SCHOOL SO IT'S KIND OF HARD TRYING TO FIND AN OPENING TO POST NEW CH.'S. I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND. I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE NEW CH.'S AS FREQUENTLY FOR THIS STORY. UNLIKE 'AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR', I HAD PLENTY OF FREE TIME TO POST MULTIPLE UPDATES IN ONE DAY! FOR THIS STORY, DEPENDING ON HOW MUCH WORK AND HOMEWORK I HAVE, I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE NEW CH.'S FOR A COUPLE DAYS, MAYBE A WEEK OR MORE. BUT I'LL TRY AND UPDATE WHENEVER I FIND AN OPENING!**

 **ALSO, I'M SORRY FOR ASKING THIS, BUT WERE THERE ANY REVIEWERS WHO HAD STORY SUGGESTIONS FOR ME TO WRITE? I THINK I REMEMBER A FEW KIND REVIEWERS WHO HAD STORY SUGGESTIONS, BUT I DON'T REALLY REMEMBER. IF YOU SUGGESTED A STORY FOR ME TO WRITE BACK WHEN 'AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR' WAS BEING WRITTEN, PM ME OR REVIEW IT. IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS NOW ON A STORY YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE, LEAVE A PM OR A REVIEW.**

 **I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO'S GIVEN ME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE DEVELOPMENT OF THIS STORY! I'LL BE SURE TO USE THE SUGGESTIONS TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITIES!**

 **TIME TO WRAP THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE UP!**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

 **STAY SNAPPY!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	7. Chapter 7

**6**

 **Saoirse POV**

Normally, Saoirse found _some_ enjoyment in school. But that day she just couldn't make herself like it. Saoirse felt restless and irritated. In all honesty, Saoirse felt as if she were about to jump out of her seat from the restlessness she felt. It was an unnatural feeling for her, since she was normally pretty reserved in what she did—typically Eden was the more restless, outgoing one.

It was said that Saoirse had more of Optimus's personality whereas Eden had more of their mother's personality with their father's mixed in.

"Is there something wrong, Saoirse?" her teacher asked.

Shaking her head, Saoirse muttered something under her breath. It honestly felt like there was something seriously wrong with her that day, but she couldn't bring herself to understand what was happening. Saoirse knew that maybe the reason she was feeling so weird was because of what her parents were—her father being an Autobot and her mother being human with alien-like abilities.

How could she _not_ get some kind of weird something from them?

* * *

At the end of the day, Saoirse had said goodbye to her friends and went over to Eden's classroom to get her. It was a routine that had unconsciously become a daily routine for the sisters—Saoirse would talk to her friends for a little bit while Eden spent a little extra time working on some homework, then once Saoirse's friends were gone, she'd go over to Eden's classroom and they'd both wait at the front of the school for someone to pick them up. Saoirse's and Eden's teachers really liked them because of their dedication to getting things done and paying extra close attention, and sometimes that didn't go over well with some of the other students. Sometimes Eden and Saoirse would be called names because some students thought they were sucking up to the teachers, but if they knew the truth about the Witwicky sisters, they probably wouldn't have said stuff like that.

"Are you almost done, Eden?" Saoirse asked.

Eden was still sitting in her seat, her teacher at his desk, while she worked intensely on the worksheet in front of her.

"I'm trying to concentrate," Eden muttered.

"Uncle Cade's probably gonna be here soon," Saoirse said. "Daddy or Mama, too. C'mon, Eden, you can finish it outside."

Groaning, Eden stuffed her work into her backpack and gave a grunted goodbye to her teacher before following her older sister outside.

"You told Ironhide about what happened in Uncle Cade's barn didn't you?" Saoirse asked as they walked outside.

Eden grunted.

"Mya was really worried about you." Saoirse looked down at her sister. "You _have_ to be more careful with what you do, OK?"

"I'm trying, OK?" Eden snapped. "I don't know _what's_ going on or _why_ it's happening."

"It's because of who Mama and Daddy are." Saoirse shrugged. "They're different, so _we're_ different."

Eden's face fell. "I don't know if I _like_ being different."

"Ya know, I like to think there's a reason we're like this," Saoirse said. "We're not the only ones who're different. Musa's like us. Alec and Athena are like us."

"But they're not _like_ us," Eden exclaimed. "Everyone's _always_ talking about how important we are because of who Daddy is, the others are pretty normal. Their fathers aren't super important."

"Everyone's important, Eden." There was a sharpness in Saoirse's voice that made Eden flinch a little. "Daddy's been telling us that for a while now. He's been telling us a lot of things."

"I don't even get half of it sometimes."

Saoirse shrugged. "It'll probably make sense one day."

When they reached the front of the school, Mama was waiting outside with Uncle Bumblebee. She was standing at the passenger's side door with her arms crossed over her chest. For a moment, Saoirse and Eden saw a look of panic on their mother's face before she noticed them.

"Oh my God, what took you guys so long?" Mama exclaimed. "I was just about to send your Uncle Bee in there to get you guys."

"Eden was taking too long on her homework," Saoirse murmured.

Eden shot her a glare.

"Hey, let's not fight right now, OK?" Mama knelt down and kissed Saoirse and Eden on the forehead.

"Is something wrong, Mama?" Eden asked.

"You look upset," Saoirse added.

Mama looked over at Uncle Bumblebee for a moment before looking back at Saoirse and Eden. There was something she was hiding, but knew all too well it'd be useless to lie about it.

"You girls are about as bright as a star," she sighed.

"Did something happen to Orion?" Eden exclaimed.

"No. Tessie's watching him."

"Then what's wrong?" Saoirse cried.

"Not here," Mama said softly. "It's better to talk about it at home...with your father."

* * *

The overall drive back to Uncle Cade's farm was long and restless. Saoirse and Eden kept asking questions—they didn't want to wait until they got _home_ —but Mama kept pushing their questions away. Uncle Bumblebee hadn't said a single word since they left the school, which was very unlike him. After a while, Saoirse and Eden stopped asking questions. Mama had no intentions of answering them until they got home. All they knew was that Mama seemed to be really scared and Uncle Bumblebee was too quiet about it all. It made them scared, it made them uncomfortable.

It made them wonder just how big the situation was.

* * *

 **QUICKY NOTE:**

 **HEY-YO, EVERYONE! I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE A NEW CH.! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY, I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND. I ALSO HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS NEW CH.! I HOPE YOUR HALLOWEEN'S BEEN GOOD, TOO.**

 **JUST A QUICK QUESTION TO THE KIND 'Sinister Dark', ABOUT YOUR OC...I KNOW YOU'VE GIVEN ME A DESCRIPTION ON HER, BUT I WAS WONDERING, IF YOU COULD HELP ME WITH HER! SINCE THERE ARE SOME OC'S FROM 'AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR' THAT NEVER MADE IT INTO THE STORY, I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO PUT THEM INTO THIS STORY AND IT'S BECOMING A LITTLE OVERWHELMING. I'M HOPING YOU COULD HELP ME OUT WITH HER, IF THAT'S OK WITH YOU. **

**AS FOR THE REST OF THE OC'S THAT WILL BE IN THIS STORY, I'LL LET YOU GUYS KNOW THROUGH THIS AUTHOR'S NOTES WHEN IT'S GETTING CLOSE FOR THEM TO BE PUT IN OR IF I NEED ANY HELP WITH THEM. THE ONE THING I'M HOPING FOR IS THAT YOU GUYS WILL HAVE PATIENCE WITH ME ON THIS STORY. SINCE THERE REALLY ISN'T A MOVIE TO GO BY AS OF YET, AND SINCE THIS STORY IS BEING TOLD MOSTLY THROUGH THE POV OF OPTIMUS'S AND DESIRÉE'S CHILDREN, I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A SECURE PLOTLINE FOR THIS STORY UNTIL THE POSSIBLE FIFTH 'TRANSFORMERS' MOVIE COMES OUT.**

 **THE SAME WILL GO TO ALL THE ARCS THAT HAVE BEEN SUGGESTED BY ALL YOU KIND REVIEWERS! THEY'LL BE WRITTEN INTO THE STORY, BUT AS OF RIGHT NOW, I'M JUST GOING TO WORK ON GETTING THIS STORY STABLE ENOUGH FOR THOSE ARCS TO BE PUT IN.**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!**

 **I DON'T OWN THE 'TRANSFORMERS' FRANCHISE. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE OC'S THAT HAVE BEEN LOANED TO ME. THE 'TRANSFORMERS' FRANCHISE AND THOSE WONDERFUL OC'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

 **STAY SNAPPY.**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	8. Chapter 8

**7**

 **Saoirse POV**

When they reached the farm, Mama was still really quiet and made Saoirse and Eden hurry out of the car and into the house. Uncle Cade and Tessie were in the living room watching Orion. Shane was pacing around the living room, looking a little distressed. Saoirse walked over to Uncle Cade and said something neither of them could hear and that made them nervous. Saoirse and Eden shared a look before looking back at their mother.

Saoirse and Eden watched as Uncle Cade walked out of the room and they were left with the others.

"What's wrong?" Eden asked. "Is there something bad happening?"

Mama walked over to Saoirse and Eden and knelt down, letting out a sigh. It was weird, how she was acting.

"Your father is on his way here, and when he comes, he has something very important to tell you." Mama gave a small smile.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Saoirse asked.

"Nothing." They looked over and saw Optimus standing there. He was frowning, his eyes looking at his children sadly. "There's nothing wrong, I just have business I need to take care of."

Saoirse and Eden looked at their father, feeling scared at how serious he sounded. They knew he was serious during certain situations, but the kind of seriousness he was expressing was one they weren't used to.

"I'm going to be leaving for a little while," Daddy said, looking down. "There's something important I need to check on. I need to make sure it's still safe."

No one said a word for what felt like the longest time. Saoirse and Eden looked at their father for a moment before looking at their mother. Neither of them were making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"You're just leaving?" Eden asked. "Again?"

Optimus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to compose himself. "I'll return," he said, "once I am certain that my mission has been successful. I don't want to leave, I really don't. But I've been receiving signals that there's danger near..." He cut himself off, sighing. "You're smart," he started again. "All of you are smart. I've tried teaching you as much as I could about being Prime before I discovered the information I know now."

"Are you coming back?" Saoirse asked, her voice becoming thick with tears.

"I'll always come back." Optimus walked over to them and gave a fierce hug. "I would never abandon my family."

* * *

 **Eden POV**

Eden had gone to her room after everything her father said. She had cried for a little bit. She didn't want her father to go, but there was a tone in his voice that made it known he wasn't going to be arguing with them on the subject. If there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that when her father—even those few times it involved her mother—had a specified mission that needed handling, there was no possible way to talk either of them out of it.

When Eden's bedroom door opened, she frowned when she saw Ironhide walk in. His humanoid version stood at the entrance of her bedroom, his arms crossed over his chest.

"How're you feeling?" he asked. Eden shrugged. "I didn't tell your mother or father about what you told me. That's something you have to figure out on your own."

Eden's eyes widened. "I can't tell them!" she exclaimed. "They'll freak out."

"Your parents are very understanding when it comes to things like that." Ironhide nodded. "Your mother knows more than anyone on what it's like to suddenly have powers. She'll be the most help to you. If your brother or sister manage to develop abilities, well..." He shrugged.

Eden looked down, wringing her hands in front of her. She couldn't understand how her parents would be so accepting of what was going on with her. Eden understood that her family wasn't normal—she spent her entire life living in a dysfunctional family where alien robots were their fathers and they could disguise themselves as cars. That was something Eden and her siblings grew up with; something Musa and her cousins grew up with.

"But I don't know what I can do yet," she mumbled.

"You're able to change what technology looks like just by thinking it." Ironhide's eyes narrowed slightly. "I would say that's probably the early stages of your powers."

Eden shook her head. "I don't like this!" she exclaimed. "I don't like being different or having powers or Daddy going away!"

Ironhide went and knelt down in front of her. "You're going to be just fine," he insisted. "You and your siblings have all of us to help you through this. Your father's mission is very important—it's something that will keep this planet safe. He'll come back. Prime's never failed to keep a promise."

The whole idea of her father leaving caused a heaviness to weigh down on her chest. She loved spending time with her father—even when he as too busy to actually spend time with anyone, just being near him was enough. Eden sighed.

* * *

 **Desirée POV**

I paced around the barn. Optimus's Holoform was leaning against one of the tables Cade had in there. We had spent the past half hour discussing what to do once Optimus left. We weren't sure how long he'd be gone, or what he would find out there. Whether or not he would run into those Creators on his way to secure the Seed's location or if there would be some other threat on its way to earth would remain unknown to us—all Optimus told us was that there was some kind of disturbance being detected near the Seed's location.

"Once I know the Seed has remained untouched, I will do an investigation on the surrounding area." Optimus looked at me tiredly. He had the Holoform going back and forth all day. "If I don't find anything, I'll come back. But if I _do_ find something, I will stay longer to ensure it doesn't go near earth."

I nodded, rubbing my hands over my face in frustration.

"I seriously thought we were done with all this," I groaned.

Optimus walked over and gently hugged me. "We all did. But I will handle the situation the best I can. OK?"

I nodded wordlessly.

"You have the Autobots to help you out with the Sparklings," Optimus murmured, kissing the top of my head. "You have Cade and his family, too. Everything will work itself out."

"God, I hope so."

Optimus pulled back and offered a strained smile. "Stay safe."

I gently nudged him. "I should be telling _you_ that," I said, giving a humorless chuckle. "Make sure you at least send a ComLink to one of the Autobots so I know what's going on out there."

"That could be dangerous."

I sighed. "It's the not knowing that's going to be killing me," I muttered. "The girls especially will be worried sick about you. Orion's too young to know what's going on."

"I promised Saoirse and Eden I'd return. Even if the trip takes longer than expected, I'll return for them. For you and Orion, as well."

Nodding, I gave the Holoform a peck on the lips. "Make good choices," I sighed.

Optimus gave a slight smirk and nodded.

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **WHAT IS UP, EVERYONE! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE A NEW CH.! I'VE BEEN A LITTLE DISTRACTED WITH SCHOOL AND WORK LATELY, BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE. SO, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE, EVEN IF IT'S SHORT AND BORING. I WILL BE INTRODUCING A NEW OC EITHER IN THE NEXT UPDATE OR THE ONE AFTER THAT.**

 **stormrunner74 YOUR OC WILL BE INTRODUCED EITHER IN THE NEXT UPDATE OR THE ONE AFTER THAT!**

 **THEN I WILL INTRODUCE THE OTHER OC'S THAT YOU, KIND REVIEWERS, HAVE OFFERED!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE 'TRANSFORMERS' UNIVERSE! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE WONDERFUL OC'S THAT HAVE BEEN OFFERED FOR THIS STORY AND WHO WERE OFFERED IN 'AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR'! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

 **IF YOU GUYS ARE FINDING THIS STORY TO BE A LITTLE DULL, I APOLOGIZE GREATLY. A FEW WONDERFUL REVIEWERS OFFERED SOME AWESOME ARCS FOR THIS STORY AND I AM PLANNING ON USING THEM! HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS WILL HAVE SOME PATIENCE WHILE I WRITE THIS.**

 **WELL, THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT TO SAY!**

 **STAY SNAPPY!**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	9. Chapter 9

**8**

 **Eden POV**

Later that night, Eden left her bedroom. As far as she could tell, everyone else was either in the barn or somewhere in the house. She sighed. What was she supposed to do once her father left? She felt tears fill her eyes again. He was leaving again, and even though he promised he'd be back, Eden wasn't sure how long he'd be gone. Quickly wiping her eyes, Eden tried to calm herself down. She couldn't keep crying over something that couldn't be avoided—Optimus is leaving, and no amount of crying would change that.

"Eden?" She turned and saw Mama standing in the entrance of the living room. She was in her pajamas, looking exhausted. "Why're you still up?"

"I wasn't sleeping," Eden muttered.

Mama sighed and knelt in front of Eden. "I know you're upset about your father leaving," she said, "but this is important for us, OK?"

Eden nodded.

"He'll be back before you know it." Mama smiled.

"I'm kinda hungry," Eden said.

"Well, lucky for you, I was coming in her for a quick late night snack." Mama put a hand on Eden's back, leading her to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Saoirse POV**

After calming herself down, Saoirse was sitting in the back porch of the house. She had eaten with Cade and Tessie, but couldn't make herself go to sleep. She was restless—how was she supposed to deal with everything that was happening?

"You're up pretty late." Tessie sat down next to Saoirse, giving a small smile. "It's almost midnight."

"It's the weekend."

Tessie wrapped an arm around Saoirse's shoulders. "It may be the weekend, but you're pretty good at getting to bed early."

Saoirse shrugged.

"Is what happened earlier still bothering you?"

"I don't want Daddy to leave," Saoirse exclaimed.

"Saoirse, Optimus will come back," Tessie said. "It's fine that you're upset, he'll come back."

Saoirse's eyes filled with tears. "I don't like it when he's gone," she sniffled. "What if he doesn't come back?

Tessie frowned. "Your father will come back and he'll be just fine, OK?" Saoirse quickly wiped her years. "How many times has something seemed really bad and Optimus came out just fine?"

"A bunch of times, I guess," Saoirse sniffled.

"Then he'll come back just fine." Tessie pulled Saoirse into a hug. "He'd always come back for you guys, that's what he does."

* * *

 **Eden POV**

"OK, squirt, I think it's time for you to go to bed," Mama sighed.

Eden sighed.

"Hey, listen." Mama went and put a hand on Eden's shoulder. "It's really late, sweetie. I think it'd be best if you went to bed."

"When's Daddy leaving?" Eden asked softly. She didn't want to look at Mama, not with the fear of bursting into tears again.

Mama went over and gave Eden a hug, squeezing her in an attempt to make her feel better. "He'll be leaving early tomorrow morning," Mama said softly. "This... _business trip_ is really important to him—to us."

Eden sniffled. " _I_ don't think it's important," she exclaimed. "I don't want Daddy to leave again—whenever he leaves, it feels like he's never coming back."

"He'll always come back," Mama sighed. "Please, _please_ , don't be upset, sweetie. I know it's hard for you and your sister—it's hard for me, too. Please don't cry, Eden."

Quickly wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, tears running down her neck.

"Sweetheart, I promise you everything will be just fine." Eden continued crying into her mother's neck. "Why don't I take you to bed, OK? I'll check on Orion and I'll see if Saoirse's OK. Do you understand?" Eden nodded. "C'mon, then," she murmured.

* * *

 **Saoirse POV**

Tessie took Saoirse to her bedroom after talking out on the porch. It had been a long day for everyone—and it was apparent that no matter how many times they cried, nothing would change what occurred that day.

"You'll be OK?" Tessie asked.

Saoirse nodded.

"Well, go on to bed. I'll see you in the morning, OK?"

"G'night, Tessie," Saoirse murmured.

"Good night, Saoirse."

* * *

 **Desirée POV**

The next morning, I was awoken by someone gently shaking my shoulder. Blinking my eyes a couple times, I turned and saw Optimus's Holoform kneeling over me, a small smile on his face; but his eyes were saddened, almost apologetic.

"Hey," I said softly.

Optimus gently brushed some of my hair out of my face before he leaned in for a kiss.

I gently cupped his face, stopping his advancement.

"Morning breath," I murmured.

His smile became more apologetic, but I could see a tiny bit of humor dancing in those vibrant blue eyes. "That doesn't matter to me," he whispered. He gave me a deep kiss, which made me scrunch my nose a little. I loved Optimus's kisses, but I was just feeling awful. He was going to be leaving very soon and there was nothing I could do. When the kiss ended, Optimus rested his forehead on mine. "I'm going to be leaving in ten minutes," he murmured.

I nodded.

"Eden is heartbroken you're leaving," I murmured. "I have no doubt Saoirse's heartbroken, too."

Optimus buried his face in my hair, taking a shaky breath. "You know I don't want to go," he murmured.

"But I know you have to." I tried to control my emotions. "Don't waste your energy using the Holoform, OK? You'll need it for later."

The Prime's Holoform pulled back and looked at me with a look in his eyes that was so sorrowful it would've made me cry right there. I placed a hand on his stubbled cheek and gave him a small smile.

"Release the Holofrom, Optimus," I said softly.

Optimus lowered his eyes, his hand covering mine. "Orion's getting big," he whispered, his voice trembling.

I nodded wordlessly. "Prime." He looked at me. "We'll still be here when you get back—you won't miss a lot. So release the Holoform, OK?"

* * *

It was only five minutes later that I really got out of bed after Optimus dismissed the Holoform. I gently scooped Orion out of bed and held him at my hip—he seemed a little upset at the disruption in his sleep but fell asleep on my shoulder.

Checking in on Saoirse and Eden, I could tell they were sleeping. I debated whether I wanted to wake them up—it was still early in the morning.

"Girls," I murmured. "Girls, c'mon, get up."

Saoirse and Eden stirred in their bed before getting up. I motioned them to follow me.

"Your father's leaving in a couple minutes," I said softly. "I thought you'd like to be there when he does."

Saoirse and Eden murmured something under their breath, something I couldn't quite hear. We reached the area where Optimus and the others were just in time to see him activate his rockets. The other Autobots had gathered around in their true forms, murmuring something to Optimus; Cade and Tessa were standing by the barn, looking utterly exhausted.

"What're you guys doing up?" I asked.

"Just to see him off," Cade yawned.

" _And_ for the support," Tessa put in, giving her father a dry look.

"OK, for the support too."

I nodded.

"Autobots, I trust you to protect these humans," Optimus sighed, "to protect my family."

"We know, Prime," Ratchet interrupted. "We'll look after them."

"Do what you need to do," Ironhide scoffed.

Optimus looked down at us for a moment, his optics softening with a sorrowful expression. I gave a small smile. I glanced down at Saoirse and Eden and saw the sorrowful expressions on their faces; Orion hadn't woken up since we left the house.

"I'll return, I promise," Optimus said. After another minute of looking at his friends and family, Optimus activated his rockets and took off.

* * *

It took a lot of effort, but we all went back to our rooms and tried to go back to sleep. I stayed with Saoirse and Eden, trying to convince them to fall asleep. They were taking it the hardest, and it broke my heart to see them so upset. Orion wasn't really aware of what was going on. After Saoirse and Eden fell asleep, I went into my room and went back to sleep. But it only felt like _minutes_ later, there was a knock on my bedroom door and a voice calling out to me.

"What?" I groaned.

"Mya just called," Tessa called. "She's starting to feel a little under the weather."

Lifting my head a little, I frowned. Mya's feeling sick?

"She's sick?" I exclaimed, trying not to be too loud, for Orion's case.

"She said she knows a guy who can help out with the whole project."

Climbing out of bed, I opened my bedroom door and frowned at Tessa. " _Knows_ a guy?"

Tessa shrugged. "He knows about the Autobots," she muttered, " _that's_ what she told me."

I rubbed my face irritably. I had asked Mya to help out with the project when she had the time, and she had made it clear she'd be willing to help. But it didn't really seem like her to get sick so quickly.

"Did she give his name?" I asked.

"I think she said it was Daniel?" Tessa said, sounding a little unsure. "I guess they work at the same job or something. He's coming in later today."

"Remind me to talk to Mya about this later," I muttered.

* * *

It was in the early afternoon when there was a knock on the front door of the house. Saoirse and Eden were watching over Orion; Cade and Ratchet had spent their time in the barn, going over the blueprints again.

When I went and opened the door, I saw a man who was standing angled so I could only see him partially.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

When he turned and looked at me, I felt a little stunned. He was a very clean cut Asian man, and the way he stood made it a little hard to see him full on.

"Desirée Witwicky?" he asked.

I nodded hesitantly.

"I'm Daniel Park," he said sternly.

"Are you the one Mya had...?" I started hesitantly.

Daniel nodded curtly.

"OK, well, hi." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you, Daniel."

"You as well, Ms. Witwicky."

"Mya says you know about the Autobots."

"I do," Daniel said.

"How...?"

"I was in the military during the Mission City invasion." Daniel's eyes looked down for a moment before he looked at me. "I was on Lennox's team."

If I hadn't already been in shock over the fact that he knew the Autobots, I was in shock over the fact that he said he'd been on Lennox's team during the Mission invasion. I wasn't quite sure how well I believed him, but the fact that he knew that much on his own took me by surprise.

"You're not still in the military?" I asked, my voice trembling a little.

Daniel turned and looked at me head on, a look sweeping across his features. "No." Looking him over, I felt my stomach twist when I noticed his... _condition_. There was a stump where his right arm should've been.

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! LIFE GOT AWAY FROM ME! I HAD FINALS ALL THIS WEEK AND THERE WAS WORK AND JUST - UGH! THE STORY SLIPPED MY MIND FOR A LITTLE BIT, I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND. ALSO, I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T HAVE THIS UPDATE POSTED IMMEDIATELY - MY INTERNET'S BEEN ACTING UP CAUSE THE WEATHER'S BEEN ALL OVER THE PLACE. HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CH.! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE!**

 **NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE IS MINE. ALL I OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

 **THE NEW OC, DANIEL, BELONGS TO stormrunner74. THANK YOU IMMENSELY FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR OC. I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO'S LET ME USE THEIR OC UP UNTIL THIS POINT! I'LL BE SURE TO ADD THEM INTO LATER UPDATES.**

 **YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR.**

 **STAY SNAPPY!**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	10. Chapter 10

**9**

* * *

 _Oh it's such a perfect day,_

 _I'm glad I spent it with you,_

 _Oh such a perfect day,_

 _You just keep me hanging on,_

 _You just keep me hanging on..._

 **~Perfect Day; by Lou Reed**

* * *

 **No One's POV**

The days seemed to roll by slowly. Optimus's absence still hung heavily on his daughters and wife, though they tried their best not to let it bother them. Optimus Prime had duties to attend to, they—Desirée more so—knew that. Not to mention that there were other things they needed to focus on. With Saoirse and Eden going to school, it kept them occupied for a little while, distracting them from their father's absence. And with Desirée working on Bee's plans to revive the fallen Autobots, she seemed equally as distracted. But at the end of the day, the Prime's absence hit them at full force and then they'd feel very...empty.

But they knew that had to keep going.

* * *

"Mama, conferences are coming up," Saoirse said, sitting at the dining room table. Saoirse had her head resting on her hands, looking at her homework with disinterest. Desirée had spent most of her day talking with Daniel, discussing how he'd be of use to the revival plan. Because Desirée didn't want to come across as rude with the obvious lack of one of Daniel's arms, she mostly let him do the talking and quietly agreed to what he came up with. She didn't want to interrupt and say something offensive. Daniel seemed fully aware of his disposition, and that didn't seem to stop him from doing what he wanted.

"Really?" Desirée looked over at her eldest daughter and gave a small smile.

Saoirse nodded. "Mrs. O'Hara says that there's a lot she needs to talk about with me."

"Nothing bad, I hope."

Saoirse shrugged.

"What about you, Eden?" Desirée looked at Eden with a small smile. "What's up with school?"

Eden shrugged.

"You've barely said a word since you got home." Desirée's brows furrowed. "Are you feeling sick?"

"Tired."

A chuckle. "Well, I'll talk to Ironhide—he's been keeping you up late every time he comes to visit."

"How's Aunt Mya doing?" Saoirse asked. "Is she still sick?"

"Guess so," Desirée shrugged. "Apparently, it's some kind of stomach bug. She's throwing up all the time."

Eden's nose scrunched up.

When Orion let out a noise, Eden and Saoirse watched as their mother picked him up from his play area and put him in his high chair.

"If Saoirse's having conferences, that means you are too, right, Eden?"

Eden shrugged.

"Please don't do this, sweetie. Just talk to me. Please."

Eden nodded.

"Thank you."

There was a silence that hung between them that felt very heavy. Saoirse was still looking at her homework with disinterest, Eden was looking at nothing in particular, their mother was picking at her fingernails, and Orion was happily sitting in his high chair.

"Are you guys at least...adjusting OK?" Desirée asked.

Saoirse and Eden shrugged.

"Your father will come back, you know that, right?" Desirée murmured.

Saoirse and Eden nodded.

"Guys, c'mon, don't be like that."

"Like what?" Eden asked.

" _This_." Eden and Saoirse watched as their mother approached them. "Your father doesn't want you feeling sad, he'd want you to be strong and happy." Their eyes looked down. "Everything will be just fine, OK?"

* * *

Eden and Saoirse couldn't understand how their mother could be so strong and try and be so uplifting despite Optimus not being there, but they'd do what she said—they couldn't keep pouting until Optimus came back.

They had a big family who would support them no matter what.

They had grudgingly finished their homework, their mother having walked off to go talk to Cade and Ratchet about their plans. Orion had been put down for a nap, so everything was quiet.

"Maybe we could talk about what Daddy told us before he left..." Eden suggested, the end of her sentence cutting off as a question.

Saoirse looked over at her sister, her blue eyes darkening a little.

"I don't really understand a lot of it," Eden went on. "Maybe...we can just talk about it?"

"What about it don't you get?" Saoirse asked.

"I guess that whole Prime stuff doesn't make much sense."

Saoirse's eyes went down for a moment. She _kinda_ understood what their father was trying to say, but he spoke about it in a way that was hard to understand. Maybe it would've made more sense if they were a little older.

"Daddy says it's some kind of important thing."

"Where he's from?" Eden asked.

Saoirse thought it over before nodding.

"I still don't understand..." Eden muttered.

"Daddy and all his friends are aliens," Saoirse interrupted. "Daddy met Mama and had us. Everyone's telling us that we're special and unique and different—they keep saying we're important because of what Daddy is."

"We are pretty different if you think about it." Eden looked at Saoirse with a frown. "Nothing about us makes much sense."

"And that's supposed to be good?" Saoirse muttered.

"Daddy says it's important that we understand the differences in ourselves and everything around us." Eden rested her chin on her hand, resting her elbow on the table. " _'We're above violence'_ , _'Protect anyone who can't protect themselves'_ , _'Primes are destined to help anyone who can't help themselves_ _'_. I don't get it sometimes."

Saoirse's brows furrowed for a moment. "Maybe that's why Daddy left."

Eden scowled.

"Think about it!" Saoirse exclaimed. "Daddy's doing all this stuff to make sure everyone's OK. He says Primes are important and need to help people—that's why he left. It's his job to make sure we're all alive. Whatever he had to do out there, it means we'll be safe here."

Eden shrugged. "You could be right."

"Mama does the same thing."

"But she's not like Daddy."

"She's strong like him. She protects everyone like him."

Eden didn't say anything for a moment. What Saoirse was saying made sense, but she wasn't too sure. Their parents were strong, protective, and both stubborn in their own way. Desirée and Optimus wanted their children growing up knowing the importance of humanity and Cybertronians. Optimus wanted them to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, Desirée wanted them to understand that no matter what, they'd have a family who'd support them and that any problem would work itself out. But with their father not being human and their mother being a human with strange powers, what would that mean for them? Eden was already demonstrating the early stages of some kind of power—what about Orion and Saoirse? Would they experience something similar? Orion was still a baby, and even though Saoirse was the oldest, she wasn't showing anything out-of-the-ordinary.

"I'm gonna go talk to Uncle Cade," Eden said, standing up from the table.

"You're just going to leave?" Saoirse said confusedly.

"I'd talk to Ironhide, but he's not here." Eden threw a slightly determined look her sister's way. "If Mama asks where I am, I'll be with Uncle Cade."

"Uncle Cade's probably with Ratchet."

"Then I'll wait 'till they're done."

"I'll ask Tessie if she could get him."

"No." Eden shook her head, her ashy blonde hair bouncing around her face. "I need to talk to Uncle Cade and I don't need Tessie getting all curious. Thanks for talking to me."

Saoirse watched as her sister left, a bubble of confusion forming in her gut.

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **HEY-YO! I'M SO, SO, _SO_ SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I'D LIKE TO GIVE A BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU! HOPEFULLY YOUR 2016 HAS BEEN GOING WONDERFULLY SO FAR. I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAD A SPLENDID 2015.**

 **ANYWAY, ASIDE FROM THE FACT THAT I WAS GOING BETWEEN WORK AND SCHOOL SINCE THE LAST TIME I UPDATED, I WAS FEELING DOWN FOR A WHILE AND I COULDN'T REALLY FIND THE MOTIVATION TO UPDATE A NEW CH. HOPEFULLY YOU'RE ALL SLTILL INTERESTED IN THE STORY. I HAVEN'T REALLY BEEN GETTING ANY REVIEWS, SO I CAN'T SAY FOR SURE IF ANYONE'S STILL INTERESTED. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK stormrunner74 FOR BEING SUCH A TROOPER AND HELPING ME.**

 **I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED ON THE LAST UPDATE! IF YOU'VE GOT ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO IMPROVE THE STORY, LET ME KNOW!**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

 **HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR!**

 **STAY SNAPPY.**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	11. Chapter 11

**10**

* * *

 _She's a girl with the best intentions,_

 _He's a man of his own invention,_

 _She looked out the window,_

 _He walked out the door,_

 _But she followed him,_

 _and he said, 'What'cha lookin' for?'..._

 **~Something That I Want; by Grace Potter**

* * *

 **In Desirée's POV**

For the next few days, I spent my time going back and forth with my kids and helping with the rebuilding plan. Joshua had managed to find one of the few remaining prototype forms from what was left of KSI. The prototype was inactive, and the time we spent studying it and figuring out how to redesign it took up a lot of our time. So, while the kids were asleep one night, Cade, Ratchet, Daniel, and I were in the barn. The prototype was sprawled on the ground. It had taken an hour for us to find the blueprints that matched the design.

"This big guy was supposedly copied from Jazz," Daniel said, looking at the blueprints carefully. "But they made some big modifications on it."

He was right. The designs were sleeker, slender, and looked a little like they tried mimicking Sideswipe's design than working with Jazz's. Apparently, it was supposed to transform into some kind of race car.

"I can kinda see it," I said. "We'll have to work out a way to make the revival easier."

"For starters," Ratchet informed, "you need to figure out how you'll put a Spark in there."

"A lot of the metal here looks like it's just add-ons," I said. "KSI always made their things over the top. If I can take some of the metal from the chest, a bit off the shoulders, maybe even the legs, there should be enough metal to make a casing for the Spark."

"It could make at least three-quarters of the Spark casing," Daniel corrected. "There wouldn't be enough."

I sighed. "A Spark is just raw, living energy," I said. Ratchet nodded. "Do you think if we used human metal—just in case there isn't enough Cybertronian metal—it'd still be able to contain the Spark?"

Ratchet thought it over. "It's a possibility, but I can't say I know for sure."

I sighed. "Well, we'll have to figure something out."

* * *

We worked well into the night, removing certain parts of the prototype's chest plates to make access to where we believed the Spark would be placed. Ratchet helped Cade work on the designs for the Spark's protective plating, leaving Daniel and I to make a pile out of the metal we'd be using.

"How've you been?" I asked Daniel.

He looked at me with a slight frown. "What do you mean?"

"Ya know, after everything that's happened?" I threw another piece of metal into the pile. "How's life been treating you?"

He shrugged. "I've been doing my best."

I nodded. I had to admit, Daniel was dedicated to his work. Since arriving, he's been helping us with our plans as if his life depended on it. He rarely spoke, even after all the time he spent with us he still kept mostly to himself. From the way he acted, having one arm didn't seem to faze him. At least it looked that way to me. We all made a point to not make it so obvious we were aware of his missing arm, but there were moments where we slipped and glanced at the missing limb for what felt like a lifetime.

"I'm glad to hear that."

There was more silence.

"OK, guys, we've got the rough draft done," Cade called. We walked over and Cade pointed to the picture. "To make this fit in there, we're going to have to rearrange everything inside of that prototype."

"Everything?" I asked.

"Every wire, any power sources," Ratchet counted off.

"We might as well redesign the whole thing," Cade sighed.

"No, I have a feeling we won't have to do that," I said. "If it's just internal alterations, then the outside shouldn't have to change. The only outer changes would probably to broaden the shoulders a little."

* * *

Ratchet said he'd work on the prototype's form while we worked to get the blueprints of the Spark's protective gear in a more final form. We quickly started gathering the metal we had and began melding it together. Cade had come up with an estimation on how big it'd be and Ratchet confirmed that once the Spark is reactivated, it should be around that size.

We heated the metal, made sure it was bent at the right angle, melded the metal together, did everything we could to make sure that it'd be functional.

When the barn suddenly opened, and sunlight poured in, we quickly covered our eyes.

"Desirée, I'm going to take the girls to school," Sideswipe called.

Blinking the brightness out of my eyes, I focused on Sideswipe's Holoform at the barn's entrance. I let out a slightly frustrated groan. "Jesus, I'm sorry, Sides," I exclaimed. "I didn't know it was that early."

"It's fine," he responded. "I'll be back in a few."

"Tell the girls I said bye."

* * *

As our day went on, Cade, Daniel, and I managed to finish half of the Spark protector. Ratchet was still doing his alterations on the inside of the prototype.

"We should probably call it a day," Cade sighed. "We've been at this all night."

I stretched, placing my arms behind my head. "I guess."

"It probably would be best for you humans to rest," Ratchet agreed. "It's unhealthy for humans to stay up for too long."

Saying our goodbyes to Ratchet after taking one last look at what we'd finished, we left the barn.

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **HEY-YO, EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CH.! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, LEAVE A REVIEW ON ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE CH.'S, IF YOU'VE GOT ANY IDEAS ON WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO HAPPEN, GIVE A REVIEW OR A PM.**

 **ALSO, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE! I ALSO DON'T SOME OF THE OC'S IN THIS STORY, THOSE BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I OWN MY FILLERS AND MY OC'S.**

 **I'D LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO _Silent Shooter_ : HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, MY FRIEND! I HOPE IT WAS FANTASIC! AS FOR WHAT'S GOING DOWN WITH MYA, THAT'S STILL KIND OF BEING THOUGHT OUT BUT I'LL BE SURE TO PUT IN A CH. THAT'LL EXPLAIN WHAT WENT DOWN.**

 **ANOTHER SHOUT OUT TO _Bee4ever_ : THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, MY FRIEND. THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! I HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU IN FUTURE UPDATES!**

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SO AMAZING!**

 **ALSO, I STARTED ANOTHER TRANSFORMERS STORY ['CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU'], IT'S BASICALLY A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS THAT EITHER WERE NOT WRITTEN IN 'AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR', OR THEY WERE JUST ONE-SHOTS I THOUGHT UP AND DECIDED TO WRITE. PRETTY MUCH, THAT STORY IS THERE FOR ANY IDEAS THAT POP IN MY HEAD. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY, LEAVE A REVIEW THERE OR HERE OR PM ME.**

 **STAY SNAPPY.**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	12. Chapter 12

**11**

* * *

 _There's a starman waiting in the sky,_

 _He'd like to come and meet us,_

 _But he thinks he'd blow our minds,_

 _There's a starman waiting in the sky,_

 _He'd told us not to blow it,_

 _'Cause he knows it's all worthwhile..._

 **~Starman; by David Bowie**

* * *

 **In Desirée's POV**

The days continued to go on in a similar fashion. The girls would get driven to school by whoever was available, someone would watch over Orion, leaving the rest of us—who were dedicated to the project—to finish up rebuilding the prototype. Because of Ratchet, he'd managed to finish redesigning the body, but left the chest area left partially finished until the Spark chamber was finished.

Since his part of the work was done, he opted for helping Cade, Daniel, and I with the chamber, helping us recalculate things if we weren't sure, giving us the right amount of metal, telling us which human metal would work best with keeping the Spark contained.

In all honesty, if we didn't have Ratchet helping us, the project would've been impossible to do.

"So when the chamber's finished, then what?" I asked.

"Then we— _you_ , actually—will work on resurrecting the Spark," Ratchet's Holoform said.

I must've paled, because a look swept across Ratchet's face. I had no problem working with a Transformer that was already _alive_ , but figuring out how to resurrect a dead Transformer's Spark sounded impossible. And you'd think after everything we had gone through, _impossible_ wouldn't even be in our vocabulary.

"How exactly am I supposed to bring a dead Spark back?" I said, swallowing thickly. "'Cause if you ask me, it doesn't sound like something I can do..."

"You've got the All Spark's power inside of you, Desirée," Ratchet exclaimed, cutting off my rambling. "All those names etched on your skin are our comrades. Their Sparks transferred over to you."

"I'm sorry— _transferred_?" I exclaimed.

"Yes." Ratchet threw a pointed look my way. "Did you honestly think when those names appeared on your skin, it was just to tell you who died?" I looked down. "The All Spark contained a vast amount of power—now with most of its remaining power in _you_..."

"I absorb them when they die." I swallowed thickly, unconsciously gripping the arm with the dead Autobot's names on it. "I absorbed their life-force."

Ratchet put a hand on my shoulder—whether it was a comforting gesture or not, I have no idea.

"Don't be so frightened," he said, his voice unusually soft. "No harm will come to you."

I nodded.

* * *

After about a week and a half of constant work, the Spark chamber was finished. I felt as if a lead ball had been dropped into my stomach. I wasn't sure what to expect, honestly. What if bringing back a Spark took too much energy from me? What would happen if it failed? What if I didn't have enough power to bring one back? Questions I never bothered asking myself before I realized just how big the situation was.

"Try focusing the energy in your hands," Ratchet said. He told Cade and Daniel to stay as far away from me as possible, seeing as no one knew how it'd end up. "Don't think of the energy as anything destructive, think of it as healing." I nodded. I felt the usual feeling of the All Spark energy around my hands—Ratchet told me to keep my hands together, so I don't accidentally shoot out anything.

"OK, what now?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Think of the Autobot you want to bring back."

Nodding, I tried to tell myself I wanted Jazz. I tried thinking his name over and over again, going over a few favorable memories—anything to let myself know that I wanted him back.

When I started feeling a light burning sensation at the pit of my stomach, I tried holding back a grimace. My eyes squeezed shut when the burning sensation started becoming hotter, moving its way upward and through my arms. It felt boiling hot the moment it reached my hands and I let out a spew of curses. I heard Ratchet calling out orders and in no time at all, he was yelling at me to unleash whatever I made into the Spark chamber. Needless to say, it was a bit of a surprise—mixed with some confusion and possible disappointment—when a bright blue orb the size of a marble dropped into the chamber.

It bounced around for a moment before coming to a stop. Despite how small it was, it let out a considerably large amount of heat.

" _That_ is supposed to be Jazz?" I exclaimed, pointing to the little blue orb.

Ratchet let out a thoughtful hum.

"That can't be him!" I cried. "It's too small. I did something wrong, I _knew_ something like this would happen!"

"Desirée." The firmness in Ratchet's voice stopped me from further berating myself. "I think I know what this means." I blinked at him in confusion. "When Sparks are born, they're miniscule. For example, when you were impregnated with the Sparklings, they were just barely the size of a pin. _This_..." He pointed to the little orb. "...is the beginning stage of a healing Spark. You've kept it protected inside of you, and now that it's in the open again, it's trying to gather enough energy to reform."

I looked down at it. "I...Wow."

"I've got to ask," Cade said, walking over with Daniel in tow. "If Desirée could manage, I dunno, giving that a steady flow of energy, could it mature faster?"

"That's not a bad idea," Daniel confirmed.

"But we don't know how long that will take," Ratchet said.

"It could move things along a lot quicker," Cade said.

"I wouldn't mind looking into it." I glanced over at Ratchet. "I'd need some time to think it over, though."

Ratchet's Holoform frowned, a seriousness coming into those vivid blue eyes.

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **GUYS, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. TO BE PERFECTLY HONEST, I WAS FEELING A LITTLE...UNMOTIVATED. I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WAYS TO MAKE THIS STORY STILL APPEALING, BUT I JUST COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO DO SO. I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF ANY OF YOU GUYS ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THE STORY! IF YOU ARE, IT'D BE NICE IF YOU COULD LEAVE A REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER. I COULD USE SOME REASSURANCE, PLEASE. I'D ALSO LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE POSSIBLY POORLY WRITTEN CH.! I'M TRYING TO RECONNECT WITH THIS STORY.**

 **I OWN NOTHING IN THE 'TRANSFORMERS' UNIVERSE. ALL I OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS AND OC'S. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS GIVEN TO ME BY THE KIND REVIEWERS, ALL OF THEM BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **IF YOU STILL HAVE THE PATIENCE TO STICK WITH THIS STORY, PLEASE DO. I COULD REALLY USE SOME SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS. I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I POSTED LAST, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!**

 **STAY SNAPPY.**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY.**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	13. Chapter 13

**12**

* * *

 _So make a wish,_

 _I'll make it your birthday every day..._

 **~Birthday; by Katy Perry**

* * *

 **Saoirse POV**

In the past couple days, Saoirse noticed how her mother was gradually becoming more and more exhausted. It was a little weird seeing her mother look so tired—she was normally so lively. But the one thing that made it really sad was because it was going to be Desirée's birthday soon—from what Aunt Abby said, Desirée was going to be thirty. Which, to Saoirse, seemed ancient almost.

"Tessie, do you think Mama's going to want her birthday this year?" Saoirse asked.

Tessa looked at Saoirse with a small frown. "Of course she will! Why wouldn't she?"

Saoirse shrugged. "She's tired a lot," she muttered. "She doesn't talk to hardly anyone anymore."

"Well, she's got adult things to worry about." Tessa shrugged.

"If she stopped doing adult things, would she stop being tired?"

Tessa laughed. "It doesn't quite work that way. But maybe if we let her relax on her birthday, she'll be less tired."

Saoirse nodded. "Aunt Abby said that Mama's turning thirty," she exclaimed. "She doesn't look thirty."

"You're certainly right about that," Tessa murmured. "She's really young for her age."

Saoirse crossed her arms over her chest. "We gotta make her birthday worth something."

* * *

 **Eden POV**

Eden had taken notice to how her mother was laying in bed after a long day in the barn with Cade and a few others. It had been like that for a while and Eden couldn't help but wonder if something was seriously wrong with her mother. So, with only the best intentions at heart, Eden went into her mother's bedroom—where Desirée was curled up under the covers.

"Mama?" Eden said softly. Her mother muttered something under her breath but didn't say anything Eden could understand. Tiptoeing to where Desirée was, Eden carefully looked up at her. Desirée was pale, her ashy blonde hair seemed stringy. "Mama?" Eden tried, her voice a rather loud whisper.

Opening her eyes, Eden smiled when her mother's bright blue eyes looked down at her. "Eden?" Desirée mumbled tiredly. "What're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know if you were OK." Eden frowned, looking at her mother expectantly. "Is it 'cause of that stuff you're doing with Uncle Cade?"

Eden watched as her mother smiled. "It's been taking a lot out of me, sweetie." Desirée brushed some of Eden's ashy blonde hair away from her face. "I'll be fine once it's over, OK? Don't you worry."

Nodding, Eden looked around, as if checking to see if someone else was in the bedroom. "Your birthday's coming up," she said in a hushed voice. "Aunt Abby said so."

"Did she now?"

Eden nodded. "She said you'll be thirty. You don't look thirty."

Slowly sitting up, Desirée laughed. "I guess I should say thank you," she said with a smile. "What did you have in mind for my birthday?"

"I was thinking we could invite Uncle Sam and Aunt Carly and Grandma and Grandpa and Mr. Lennox—he's really nice—and Mr. Simmons—he's super funny; Leo is, too, so we should invite him..."

"Let's just calm down there." Eden stopped listing and looked at her mother confusedly. "I'm not for having a big party this year, sweetheart, OK? Maybe when it's your birthday I can see if I can invite everyone."

A frown settled on Eden's face. "But it's your birthday! Everyone wants a party on their birthday."

When Desirée leaned over and scooped Eden up onto the bed, Eden took notice to the tired smile on her mother's face. "Parties _are_ fun," she said, nodding. "But sometimes it's best to just enjoy the people who are already here. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Eden shrugged. "I'd love to see everyone here, I really would; but I'm just not feeling it right now. Maybe for your birthday—or maybe Saoirse's or Orion's—I can see if I can invite everyone for your birthday. How does that sound?"

"So you just want...a _small_ party?" Eden asked slowly. When Desirée nodded, Eden let out an exaggerated sigh. "I _guess_ a small party's OK."

"I'm glad you think so," Desirée said with a smile. "Besides, small parties can be just as fun as big parties! Right?"

Eden nodded. "I guess. Do you at least know what you'd like for your birthday?"

"Nothing much." Desirée shrugged. "Just having you guys around is good enough for me."

Eden's eyes narrowed slightly. _Well, that doesn't mean I'm not going to make her something,_ she thought solemnly. _If I really am getting weird powers, I might as well use them for something useful._

* * *

 **Saoirse POV**

After that talk with Tessa, Saoirse was practically jumped by her sister, who said she had a great idea for a birthday present.

"Jeez, Eden, don't just _throw_ yourself on me," Saoirse exclaimed, nearly shoving her sister off her. "What is it?"

"I have an idea on what to give Mama as a birthday present," Eden cried, her eyes were glittering brightly.

"OK," Saoirse said slowly. "What is it?"

"Well that's the thing," Eden said, shrugging, "I still have to make it."

"Then go make it."

Saoirse saw Eden scowl and a look of slight irritation came across Saoirse's face.

"It's not that easy," Eden exclaimed.

"What're you telling me this for?" Saoirse muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I kinda have to go in the barn for it," Eden said. "It's super important."

"We're not allowed in there."

"I _know_!" Saoirse's eyes narrowed when Eden threw a look her sister's way. "But I have to go in there. Uncle Cade has a lot of stuff in there that I need."

"Like what?"

Eden rolled her eyes. " _Metal_."

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **HEY-YO, EVERYONE! HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE THIS CH.! SORRY IT TOOK A BIT FOR ME TO UPLOAD A NEW ONE, BUT I GOT DISTRACTED BY RESPONSIBILITIES. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CH.! IF IT'S SLOPPY, GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO CHANGE IT; IF IT'S GETTING A LITTLE BORING, GIVE SUGGESTIONS ON HOW I CAN WRITE IT DIFFERENTLY.**

 **I OWN NOTHING IN THE 'TRANSFORMERS' UNIVERSE. ALL I OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE OC'S THAT WERE KINDLY GIVEN TO ME.**

 **I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST UPDATE! IT REALLY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME THAT YOU GUYS ARE STILL DEDICATED TO THIS STORY. I THOUGHT, SINCE I HADN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, PEOPLE STOPPED READING IT. YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTIC PEOPLE! THANK YOU ALL, MY FRIENDS.**

 **STAY SNAPPY.**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	14. Chapter 14

**13**

 **No One's POV**

Soon, time started to go by and Desirée's birthday came closer and closer. Everyone tried their best to make the days leading up to her birthday as festive as possible—but the way they saw it, Desirée didn't really seem all too thrilled about her upcoming birthday. She spent most of her time in the barn with Ratchet or in her bedroom sleeping. It wasn't that she was depressed—they'd seen her depressed—it just looked like she was tired all the time. Not to mention the way Saoirse and Eden were acting—they were hiding something.

"Maybe we should put a bit of a halt on the resurrecting thing," Cade told Ratchet. The medical officer had been keeping a close watch on the redeveloping Spark—it grew significantly since its release. "She's exhausted all the time."

"It was your suggestion to have the All Spark's power quicken the Spark's growth." The Holoform's eyes didn't look up at Cade as he said that. "Desirée made her decision."

"I'm just asking for a couple days." Cade's voice was almost pleading. "Her birthday's coming up, Ratch. We'd like her to be _there_ for it."

Sighing, the Holoform put down the data that had been gathered and looked at Cade. "Fine," Ratchet said.

* * *

Eden looked at her finished work proudly. Saoirse had been very helpful in keeping the others distracted while Eden went to work on her project. She knew Desirée would like it! It took a lot of concentration and a lot of retries until it was perfect.

"What you do you think?" Orion had been placed in Eden's room for the afternoon while the others discussed something. Orion's big blue eyes looked at what Eden made curiously. "I made it for Mama on her birthday," Eden said, smiling at her little brother. "Is it good?"

A bright smile came across Orion's face. "Ma!" he cried. "Mama."

Eden laughed. "Wanna know what makes this present even _cooler_?" she whispered. The smile on Orion's face didn't dim. "Sometimes...it comes alive."

* * *

The energy of the newly redeveloping Spark was changing and altering. It had gone from the size of a marble to the size of a bowling ball in the span of a couple days, thanks to Desirée using the All Spark's power to have it develop faster. Ratchet had been keeping notes on all the Spark's development and making sure that nothing went out of hand.

Ratchet had made sure to tell everyone who wasn't involved in the resurrection project, to stay away from the barn for the time being.

But that hadn't stopped Eden. She had used some of Cade's scrap metal from unfinished projects to make something for Desirée's upcoming birthday. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Eden that there was something completely different in the barn—there was a warmth that came from the far side of the barn and it felt almost alive.

Each time Eden had taken to going to the barn to make Desirée's birthday present, she had become overwhelmed by the warmth and the liveliness; it was a feeling she couldn't quite explain, and each time she used her new abilities it felt like the warmth fluctuated and the liveliness flickered.

So, when her work was finally done with the little invention she made, Eden made sure to hail down Ironhide the first chance she got during his few visit to the Yeager household.

"Sparkling, what were you thinking?" Ironhide, in his Holoform, hissed. He had taken Eden aside to talk to her more privately. He could sense a very small immature Energon Signature on her, which concerned him slightly. "Ratchet made it clear not to go in there."

"It was for Mama," Eden murmured. "But what's that thing in there? It's weird."

Ironhide's mouth twitched slightly. He'd known about what was going on in there, and though he personally wasn't involved in it, he knew what was happening and supported it from the sidelines.

Pursing his lips, Ironhide's gaze quickly flickered around before focusing on Eden. "Eden, you need to promise me to _stay_ _away_ from that barn," he swore.

"But I don't get why I can't be in there!" she exclaimed. "I know what's happening."

Ironhide knelt down and put his hands on Eden's shoulders. "I know you know," he murmured. "You and your siblings are very smart, OK? But I can't have anything happen to you, Saoirse, or Orion. That's why you're not allowed in there."

Eden's brows furrowed at that.

"What is going on in there has a certain level of radiation," Ironhide murmured. "You've got a little bit of it on you; it can be taken off."

Eden's eyes widened a little. "I've got radiation?" she squeaked.

Motioning her to be quiet, Ironhide's Holoform ran a hand through his hair irritably. "Your mother will be able to pick up on it," he muttered. "That's the one thing that'll be problematic."

"W-What do we do?" she stammered.

"I'll talk to Ratchet." Ironhide's face scrunched up to a slight scowl. He tried not to get too bothered by the frightened look on Eden's face. "Your mother's too exhausted from what's happening, but I take it she'll still be able to notice. Keep your distance, Sparkling, understand?"

Eden nodded quickly.

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **HEY-YO! HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY THIS UPDATE. I'M TRYING TO UPDATE A LITTLE MORE OFTEN NOW, BUT CHANCES ARE IT WON'T BE TOO OFTEN; HOPEFULLY THAT'S OK WITH YOU GUYS. IF YOU COULD LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CH., THAT'D BE AWESOME!**

 **NOTHING IN THE 'TRANSFORMERS' UNIVERSE IS MINE! ALL I OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS. THE OC'S THAT WERE KINDLY LOANED TO ME IN MY PREVIOUS STORY ARE ALSO NOT MINE, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **I'VE HEARD ON THE INTERWEBS, AND BY A KIND REVIEWER, THAT THE TITLE FOR THE NEWEST TRANSFORMERS MOVIE WILL BE CALLED 'THE LAST KNIGHT'. SOUNDS A LITTLE ODD, BUT AT LEAST WE'VE GOT A NAME FOR IT. I'VE ALSO BEEN HEARING THAT LENNOX WILL BE RETURNING FOR THE FIFTH INSTALLMENT. I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE IF IT'S A RUMOR OR IF LENNOX IS TRULY COMING BACK, BUT EITHER WAY, IT'S A NICE THOUGHT. IT'D BE NICE TO HAVE SOMEONE FROM THE FIRST THREE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES BE IN THE NEWEST ADDITIONS.**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

 **STAY SNAPPY.**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	15. Chapter 15

**14**

 **No One's POV**

The day of Desirée's birthday seemed to roll in all too soon. Cade and the others made sure that the house looked as festive as possible for her birthday, even going so far as to make a birthday cake for her; though Desirée hardly paid any attention to what the others were doing. Since the whole resurrection plan was underway, she was exhausted all the time. She was putting all her time and energy in making sure Jazz's Spark developed quickly, giving it as much of the All Spark's power as she could possibly dish out. The Autobots could see her exhaustion; Cade, Tessa, and Shane could see her exhaustion. As for Saoirse and Eden, they were aware, but working on their own birthday presents for their mother, not really concerned by anything else.

Though in Eden's case, she was more busy with _Ironhide_ , trying to get the Energon Signature from Jazz's Spark off of her. It wasn't anything like a Cybertonian finding a potential Sparkmate, it was a little more than that. Since the undeveloped Spark was still very immature, it couldn't help but release its Energon Signature, having no way to conceal it; in the end, it latched on to the first sentient being it found. Desirée and the other Autobots hadn't been effected by it, since they had a level of control over the immature Spark's development.

By the time Desirée's birthday arrived, Ironhide managed to get most of the Energon Signature off Eden; it was a very long, very difficult process, since something like that wasn't performed very often.

"Your mother shouldn't be able to detect it," Ironhide rasped, his voice oozing seriousness. The Holoform looked down at Eden with a frown. "Just be careful next time, understood?" Eden nodded wordlessly. "There's a reason you're not allowed in there. Remember that."

* * *

As the day progressed, the final touches were added to the party before Tessa ushered Saoirse and Eden to get their mother. It was a pretty exciting moment, and since Desirée had been sleeping for a majority of the day, they could only hope that she'd have enough energy to celebrate her birthday with her friends and family.

"Mama!" Saoirse exclaimed, bursting into her bedroom with Eden trailing behind. "Mama, wake up!"

Desirée jolted awake, looking around with wide, bleary eyes. "Wha' is it?" she slurred.

"It's your birthday!" Eden exclaimed, clambering onto her mother's bed. "Come downstairs."

"C'mon!" Saoirse exclaimed. Saoirse leaned up and started nudging her mother's legs.

Sitting up, Desirée rubbed her eyes before stumbling out of bed. Saoirse and Eden were pushing their mother out her bedroom door, despite her telling them she was going and didn't need their assistance.

By the time they made it downstairs, Saoirse and Eden were nearly sprinting to get to where the others were, despite Desirée's attempts to make them slow down.

"Girls, seriously, slow down!" she cried. "What about your brother? Shouldn't I be checking on him?"

Stopping at the entrance of the dining area, Saoirse and Eden shoved their mother in before running over to where Tessa, Daniel, Mya, Blossom and Musa, Abby and her children, Rosalyn, Shane, the Holoforms, and Cade were. Desiree just stood there, in her pajamas, with a confused expression on her face. She saw Orion sitting in his highchair, happily playing with one of his toys. Desirée's eyes went to the decorations that were around the room and the food that was on the table.

"What is this?" she stammered.

"It's your birthday party," Tessa exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Desiree's brows furrowed for a moment before shooting up. "You're throwing me a birthday party?" she asked. "B-But I'm only turning thirty."

"It's a once-in-a-lifetime experience," Cade chuckled. "We want you to start off being thirty with a family get-together."

"My big sister's turning thirty, why not be excited about it!" Abby exclaimed happily.

Rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, Desirée let out a slightly humorless chuckle. She'd never been one for big celebrations on her behalf; she always felt more comfortable just flowing through each day without drawing too much attention to herself. But after meeting the Autobots, it seemed like keeping a low profile was nearly impossible with them. But that didn't change the fact that Desirée still wasn't much of a fan for big celebrations―or anything along those lines―being thrown for her. But, seeing as everyone put so much time and effort into what was before her, Desirée decided she'd let that rule slide by that one time.

Besides, it could be fun.

* * *

 **Desirée's POV**

I had to admit, Cade and the others did put a lot of thought into the party. I wouldn't have wanted a birthday party, especially since I was turning thirty, but I appreciated what they did. Not to mention Saoirse and Eden looked like they were having the time of their lives. It made me genuinely happy, seeing them both look so happy and excited. Even _Orion_ looked like he was enjoying himself.

Cade had announced that the cake would be more toward the end of the day, and that even though they were getting all the other major parts of a birthday party out of the way, they wanted the "best saved for last." So in place of the cake, Cade had a birthday breakfast made.

"Tess did most of the cooking," Cade praised, grinning at his daughter. "I can't cook anything without burning the kitchen down."

"He's right, he'd starve without me," Tessa chuckled.

I could already tell that, possibly, this would be the best birthday I'd ever have.

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **FIRST OFF, MY ABSENCE SHOULD BE ILLEGAL. I KNOW I SAID SOMEWHERE IN THE LAST COUPLE CH.'S THAT I'D BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN, BUT I CAN NEVER KEEP TRACK OF HOW MUCH TIME PASSES BEFORE I POST A NEW CH.! EITHER THAT OR I GET REMINDED THAT YOU GUYS ARE STILL WAITING FOR ME TO POST SOMETHING, THEN I FEEL TERRIBLE FOR NOT HAVING DONE IT SOONER. HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY, THOUGH. I'D HATE TO FIND OUT THAT YOU GUYS LOST INTEREST.**

 **ANYWHO, I OWN NOTHING IN THIS FANDOM. I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT WERE KINDLY GIVEN TO ME IN 'AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR'. ALL I OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS AND THE USERNAME I GO BY.**

 **IF YOU'VE GOT IDEAS ON SUBPLOTS THAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE WRITTEN INTO THE STORY, DON'T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW, OK? I'VE GOT PLENTY OF TIME TO WRITE FILLERS UNTIL THE FIFTH 'TRANSFORMERS' COMES OUT.**

 **...THAT COULD BE WHY I'M NOT UPDATING SO FREQUENTLY; I'M TRYING TO SPACE OUT THE CH.'S UNTIL 'THE LAST KNIGHT' IS RELEASED...**

 **I DON'T KNOW.**

 **I'LL WRAP UP THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, THEN.**

 **STAY SNAPPY.**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


	16. Chapter 16

**15**

 **Desirée's POV**

As the day went on, I actually found myself enjoying my birthday. I was happy everyone went out of their way to throw me such a lovely party. They gave me beautiful presents, we had an amazing "birthday breakfast" and spent a great day at the house, not worrying about any work or what we had to focus on in the near future. It was nice.

The one thing I really treasured, though, were Saoirse's and Eden's presents. They made their own presents, which I found very endearing. Eden's present, for one, I found to be the most interesting. It was some little mechanical device she said she made herself―where she'd gotten the metal, I wasn't entirely sure (though I had my suspicions)―but there was something about it that really caught my attention.

It felt as if it were giving off a slight Energon Signature, though I was having a hard time detecting it.

"How're you enjoying your birthday?" Tessa asked, throwing a smile my way. She and Shane were in the kitchen, washing the dishes from breakfast. I offered my assistance, but they refused to let me do anything.

"It's really nice," I said, smiling at her. "I appreciate you guys doing all this. You didn't have to."

Tessa shrugged in response.

Looking over at where the kids were playing, I couldn't help but smile. They all looked like they were having fun. Rosalyn, Blossom, and Abby brought their kids over and it was honestly refreshing to see them having so much fun.

 _After all the time that's passed, maybe this is our life now._ It was a pleasing thought, and I hoped it continued to be the way it was.

I smiled.

 _Yeah...maybe this is our life. Finally._

* * *

Soon the day was half finished, and we were all lounging in the living area, the television had been turned on for the kids (after they had a long morning of playing) while the rest of us had a moment to enjoy a little quiet.

"How do you think Optimus is doing?" Cade asked, taking a sip from a beer he got.

"He's probably doing fine." I tried for a smile, but I was certain it looked a little more like a grimace. Since he departed again into space, I found myself wondering if he was OK, if he was thinking about us―since we're Sparkbound, you'd think it'd be easy to know what the other was doing, but I couldn't keep up with most of the things Optimus had in that noggin of his―but I knew he needed to keep himself focused on his task at hand. He'd come back when it was time.

"Prime's fine," Ironhide scoffed. "He'll be able to handle anything thrown his way."

There were a few murmured responses after that.

"I'm just happy we're actually having some peace," Tessa said, crossing her legs while she sat on the sofa.

"It still must be weird for you guys," Cade exclaimed, taking another sip from his beer. In a sense, after five years of running and hiding, the peace was still settling over those of us who had to deal with Cemetery Wind the longest; but we had adapted to it all nonetheless. If it meant giving our children a better life.

"It's easier now," Blossom said, leaning back from where she sat.

"We've adapted." Bee gave a single nod, as if reassuring himself.

"It's nice to just settle down," I sighed. "I feel like I should've done this after Saoirse. I don't think she had the childhood I wanted her to have. Neither did Eden."

"They're getting that chance now," Sideswipe said. "It's their second-chance at it."

I hadn't really thought of it like that. Saoirse's and Eden's childhood had been difficult because of Cemetery Wind, but with them being gone, it was easier for them to adapt and grow the way they should. I was grateful Orion was being given the opportunity to grow up normally, and I hoped that nothing would happen to change that.

Looking back at the kids, I felt a warmth spread across my chest. They were enjoying themselves, having fun with each other. It was what I wanted for them, but had neglected _doing_ after so many years.

 _They'll be fine,_ I thought. _Just keep doing what's best for them, make sure they're happy. That's the important thing._

"I think I should get started on the cake," Tessa said, going to stand up.

"I'll help," Abby said.

"It's gonna have to be a big cake to feed everyone." There was a chuckle in Tessa's voice.

I smiled at that. "I could help if you'd like."

"Desirée, it's _your_ birthday," Tessa exclaimed, looking almost exasperated but also amused. "I want your cake to be a surprise."

Sighing, I gave her a halfhearted smile before she went into the kitchen with Abby in tow.

Conversations started up after that.

* * *

 **QUICKY A/N:**

 **HEYA, EVERYONE! I KNOW THIS CH.'S A BIT SHORT, BUT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO THINK OF SOME WAY TO MAKE DESIRÉE'S B-DAY ARC GO ON FOR JUST A** **LITTLE** **LONGER BEFORE I WRAP IT UP! ALSO** **―HEY! IT WASN'T A LONG TIME BETWEEN UPDATES! I'M REALLY PROUD OF MYSELF FOR NOT MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT MONTHS FOR ONE STINKING CH.! ANYWHO, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

 **NOTHING IN THIS FANDOM BELONGS TO ME. ALL I OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS AND THE HOUSE I LIVE IN.**

 **I'VE GOT SOME IMPORTANT NEWS FOR YOU GUYS! IN THE NEXT THREE/FOUR DAYS, I'LL BE GOING ON A VACATION FOR THE NEXT WEEK AND A HALF/TWO WEEKS, WHICH MEANS I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE DURING THAT TIME. MOSTLY BECAUSE I WON'T HAVE MY LAPTOP WITH ME. I GUESS I COULD UPDATE FROM MY PHONE OR IPOD, BUT CHANCES ARE I WON'T. IT'S A FAMILY TRIP, AND IT'S THE FIRST TIME IN EIGHT YEARS WE'VE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS, SO I'M GOING TO TRY AND ENJOY THAT. ANYWAY, I THINK YOU GET THE POINT!**

 **BUT IF YOU'VE GOT IDEAS ON SUBPLOTS OR ANYTHING ALONG THOSE LINES, LET ME KNOW. I KNOW I'VE GOT SOME I NEED TO WRITE IN, AND I'LL GET TO THOSE SHORTLY.**

 **I'LL WRAP UP THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE IT GETS TOO LONG.**

 **STAY SNAPPY.**

 **THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

 **READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

 **YOURS TRULY,**

 **~SMITHY**


End file.
